Sydney the Vampire Slayer
by sydrian fan
Summary: Sydney Sage is a vampire slayer in training who attends Amberwood prep, but what happens when a royal moroi named Jill Mastrano Dragomir joins the school.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi this is my second fanfiction so I hope you all like it and check out my other fanfiction a magical trip, anyway read and review and enjoy.**

**Richelle Mead owns bloodlines and vampire academy**

I walked along the dark, empty streets tossing my stake from one hand to the other watching and waiting for my next attack. I'd been told of some strigoi sightings in this area of course there might not be any, plus I also had to be home by 10:00 p.m. and it was already 9:45 five more minutes I told myself then I would pack up my stake and head home. A sudden movement jerked me out of my thoughts, I turned around to see what was happening but there was nothing there, as a gentle breeze ruffled my hair and my breathing grew heavier. It wasn't like I had never encountered a strigoi before, in fact I had even staked a few but they still put me on edge. I looked at my watch 9:50, I knew I had to leave otherwise my mom would be wondering where I was so I got into latte and drove home.

"Where have you been?" my sister Zoe asked before I even got one foot in the door.

"I was doing a revision class with Miss Terwilliger, plus there was some really bad traffic on the way home" I lied smoothly.

"You seem to be going to a lot of revision classes with her" Zoe eyed me suspiciously.

"I just have a lot of tests at the moment, so where's mom?" I said eager to change the subject.

"She's in the kitchen" Zoe replied.

"Sydney is that you!" I heard my mom's voice drifting through the hall.

"Yeah!" I answered, and walked into the kitchen to see her sitting at the table with a book in front of her.

"Where have you been?" she asked, but before I could reply Zoe cut in.

"Revision classes" she said.

"I have a lot of tests, and there was traffic" I answered, as I went over to the fruit bowel and grabbed an apple.

"Really, I didn't think there would be much traffic at this time of night" she said looking confused.

"You'd be surprised" I said with a sigh, "I'm going to go to bed I have a lot of work tomorrow" I said, as I flounced upstairs.

The next morning I woke up to the sun streaming in through my window, I looked at my clock 7:30 a.m.

"Ugh" I groaned as I dragged myself out of bed, I looked in the mirror at the dark shadows under my eyes and my hair which seemed to stick out at all angles. I pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a strappy grey top, quickly brushing my hair and throwing it back into a ponytail. I went downstairs and hurriedly made a couple of pieces of toast, pulled on my sneakers and threw on my coat and headed to my school Amberwood prep. On the way there I stopped at the coffee house where my friend Trey works Spencer's.

"The usual" he asked.

"Yep" I replied, with a sigh.

"Rough night" he asked.

"You have no idea" I said.

Usually I would have stopped to talk more but I had an early training session that day with Miss Terwilliger so I didn't really have time to chat. As soon as Trey had finished making my coffee I mumbled a 'thanks' and left to meet Miss Terwilliger at school. When I arrived it was 8:20 this meant we had 40 minutes of training before school started and thankfully I'd packed my bag with my Amberwood uniform, so I could get changed when we'd finished training.

"Ok so I've been assessing your performance over the past few weeks, and it's been pretty good but we need to work on your technique and element of surprise" she said, in a very astute manner. Miss Terwilliger was my history teacher and also a world renowned strigoi slayer for those who knew such things. Although, she wasn't a dhampir she had known about vampires for a long time and felt that it shouldn't just be guardians who people should rely on to protect humans from the strigoi. I actually agreed with her; Miss Terwilliger has told me she has a group of friends like us but I am yet to meet them.

"So shall we begin?" Miss Terwilliger said, handing me the stake.

At the end of the training session I was tired, sweaty and in serious need of some more coffee.

"Try and work on your element of surprise, practice blending into your surroundings, observe other people and take note of even the simplest of things like what they have for their lunch trust me it's all worth it" she said.

"I seriously hope so" I said, chest heaving and sweat dripping from my forehead.

"So no letters from Carlton yet" she asked. Carlton being the college I had applied for about a week ago, I hadn't heard anything yet and it was still early days but I really wanted to get in. Although, if my dad were here he would've wanted me to apply to a 'different, more respected and higher achieving college' in his words, instead of me going to Carlton to study architecture but I hadn't spoken to him ever since my parents got divorced.

"Well I'm sure you'll get in; a girl with your intellectual ability would be pretty impossible not to" she said, as she smiled at me warmly.

"Thanks, I hope so" I replied, trying not to think about what would happen if I didn't get in.

"Anyway you better get changed; the bell's going to go pretty soon" she said.

"Cool I'll see you in class" I replied, I watched as she walked out she was so graceful and yet deadly if only others new the truth I thought to myself.

I got changed and made my way to class just as I got settled into my seat the bell went and the students all piled into the classroom as I looked up and suddenly saw a shocked expression on my history teacher's face. As I looked to my right towards the students who were all piling into the classroom, there was a boy who had just walked in with sandy blonde hair, muscles that were well hidden beneath his shirt and who was quite tall. To the average human being he would've looked normal, I'd go as far to say good looking but for a girl like me I instantly recognised him for who he was a dhampir.

**So there you go, I hope you like it and Sydney is a little different in this story which is why she may seem a bit ooc but that is just how she is in this story anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I will update as much as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi so here is the next chapter I hope the first chapter is ok and thank you all for reviewing I love to hear all of your comments, and I love constructive criticism so this is where it starts to get interesting because Sydney meets Eddie and let's say the conversation is really not what you expect anyway I'm rambling read, review and enjoy.**

The bell rang that signalled the end of class, I packed my bag slowly and waited for all the students to have left. As soon as the room was empty I immediately went to talk to Miss Terwilliger.

"Did you see the dhampir boy, just then?" I hissed, trying my hardest to keep calm.

"He's a new student here Sydney that is all I know, but I do find it strange that there are vampires attending a human school I mean it isn't unheard of for humans and vampires to mix in this world but odd that they join this school at such a late time during the year" she said, furrowing her brows.

"Yes, I wonder why they're here?" I said, more to myself than Miss Terwilliger.

"I'll keep an eye on them, you better get to class" she said.

"Alright" I said. As I walked to my next lesson I thought about the dhampir boy, and I thought I should do some investigating of my own, after all Miss Terwilliger said I need to improve on blending into my surroundings might as well get some practice.

At lunch I scanned the cafeteria, and saw the dhampir boy sitting with a girl who had dark auburn hair and blue eyes and girl with pale skin, who was extremely skinny with light brown hair and jade green eyes, she had to be moroi.

"Sydney!" I looked across the cafeteria to see my two friends Julia and Kristen beckoning me to their table; I walked over and set my tray down on the table.

"So what's new?" Kristen asked.

"Oh nothing much, I have a maths test tomorrow" I said glancing over at the table with the dhampirs and moroi.

"I'm sure you'll ace, you always do" Julia said.

"Thanks, I hope so" I replied.

"Well I have a date tonight" Kristen declared, she always seemed to have a boy on the scene. A sudden movement caught my eye, I saw the dhampir girl and the moroi get up and walk to the door, the dhampir boy left shortly after.

"Hey guys I just remembered I have to ask Miss Terwilliger about my history homework" I lied.

"Alright see you later I'll take your tray, just leave it on the table" Julia said.

"Thanks" I muttered and followed the dhampir boy out of the cafeteria; he walked at a steady pace down the school halls. I walked behind him remembering to keep my distance at all times and not look like I was rushing to keep up with him. He came to a sudden stop and opened his locker pulling a few books out. This was my chance I knew what I was about to do was brave, smart and extremely stupid but I couldn't change my mind now so I walked up to him.

"Hey dhampir boy" I said, he immediately spun round and looked at me with a confused and shocked expression.

"W-what are you talking about" he stuttered.

"What's your name?" I asked casually.

"What did you just say?" he hissed.

"I just asked you what your name was" I replied looking doing my best innocent face.

"No before that what did you just call me?" he said, his voice slightly panicked.

"You are a dhampir aren't you?" I said maintaining eye contact whilst moving my hand towards his trouser pocket.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said looking me straight in the eye but his voice was shaky.

"Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't have reacted in the way you did" I said referring to his shocked and the panicked look in his eyes, I gently dipped my hand into his trouser pocket hoping he wouldn't move.

"Listen, I don't who you are but I'm warning you stay away from me" he said.

"I'm Sydney, and relax I won't tell anyone I just wanted to know your name" I said as I removed my hand from his trouser pocket with his phone.

"I don't care who you are but stay the hell away from me" and with that he stalked off, I turned around and went the other way with his phone in my hand.

When I got home that night I went straight to my room and took the boys phone out of my bag, I knew that the boy wouldn't give me his name but I had to keep his attention long enough to get his phone. I didn't really know what I was looking for but I had a feeling I would find something on his phone, some kind clue as to why he was here and why there were other vampires here. Don't get me wrong I didn't have a problem with dhampir and moroi, although I'd only ever been around strigoi Miss Terwilliger had told me that the dhampir and moroi were in fact the ones who were in the most danger from being attacked by the strigoi but it was unusual that they were going to school at Amberwood prep.

I turned on his phone and when to contacts and scrolled down and saw different names Rose Hathaway, Jill Mastrano, Angeline Dawes, Adrian Ivashkov and others they must be is friends. I wondered who out of these contacts was staying with him at Amberwood, although there are dorm rooms there I choose to stay at home that way I can keep an eye on mom she hasn't been herself lately ever since her and dad had got divorced.

"Sydney dinners ready!" mom called.

"Be right there!" I replied, I'll give the dhampir boy his phone back tomorrow I thought as I walked downstairs.

**A/N: So what did you think? I know Eddie and Sydney's first conversation isn't quite what you would expect but I like the idea of Sydney having the upper hand, anyway I hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi so thank you all so much for reviewing, I love reading all your comments also I know some people are wondering if I got this idea from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I have never seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer I've heard of it. But I liked the idea of Sydney being the really mysterious, kick ass character that knows everything about vampires and is a mystery to the other characters which is how I came up with the idea of Sydney being a vampire slayer. Anyway, this next chapter has some action in it and you'll be hearing from some of the other characters so read, review enjoy. Oh and go and see vampire academy movie it looks amazing I live in England so I can't see it until April it's so unfair, but it would be amazing if we could get a sequel so go see it, sorry really long introduction anyway on with the chapter.**

**Richelle Mead owns Bloodlines and Vampire Academy**

I woke up to my alarm clock flashing 7:30 a.m. I begrudgingly rolled out of bed and slipped on my Amberwood uniform, and pulled my hair back into a ponytail and put a bit of concealer on. Thank goodness I didn't have a training session today with Miss Terwilliger; I was revising for 2 hours last night for my maths test. I decided to get some breakfast at Spencer's and I might be able to catch up with Trey considering we hadn't spoken much recently mainly due to my busy schedule. I packed my bag and grabbed the dhampir boy's phone, called a quick goodbye to my mom and sisters who needless to say had just gotten up and headed out to Latte.

"The usual" Trey asked, as I stood casually at the counter.

"Yep, he do you know that new kid the one who's really tall with sandy blonde hair" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I think his name is Eddie Castile he's in some of my classes why do you like him? Trey asked as a smirk spread across his face.

"No, I just bumped into him yesterday and hadn't seen him around school before I thought you'd know him" I lied.

"Alright no need to get so defensive about it, so what's new?" he asked.

"Ugh I have a maths test today, I was up for ages last night revising" I said.

"Oh relax, you always do well in tests" he said, handing me my coffee.

"Only because I work hard, so what's new with you?" I asked, looking at my watch.

"Oh not much, I've got extra football practice tonight we have a match coming up soon" he said.

"Good luck, listen I've got to go I want to drink my coffee before it gets cold I'll see you later" I said, grabbing my coffee and heading towards the door.

"See you later" Trey called just as I reached the door.

I walked all the way to Amberwood leaving myself five minutes before the bell went so I could return the dhampir boy's phone to his locker. Just before I walked away from him yesterday I'd turned to look at his locker and memorised it, I walked up to his locker and took a paper clip out of my pocket, although I knew where his locker was I didn't know the code, I wasn't that good but I could do a pretty neat job with a paper clip. Eventually after two minutes the locker door finally managed to open, so I dropped the phone into his locker and checked my surroundings to make sure no-one saw me. I don't think anyone did, so when I was done I shut his locker door just as the bell went and I walked straight to class as students flooded the hall; great I thought I had maths first I hope I'd done enough revision.

The maths test wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was, although there were a couple of questions which were pretty hard but generally it was ok. I got out my timetable to check which lesson I had next-

"We need to talk!" Eddie grabbed my arm and dragged me into a corner.

"What's up dhampir boy" I said casually, I know his name was Eddie but I kind of like dhampir boy better.

"You stole my phone didn't you" he hissed squeezing my arm a little harder, I could see the anger in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said feigning innocence.

"I don't know how you did it, but you stole it yesterday when we were talking" he began to get frustrated.

"Listen I really don't know what you're talking about and you're starting to hurt my arm" I said.

"Well then, where the hell is it?" he hissed.

"Have you checked your locker?" I said, pulling my arm out of his grasp and sauntering off to class.

At lunch I went to my locker to put a few of my books away I was supposed to be meeting Kristen and Julia in the cafeteria-

"I'm telling you she knows about us, I don't know how but she knows plus she stole my phone" I heard Eddie's voice and looked to my right and saw Eddie and two other girls standing with him who I saw have lunch with him yesterday.

"Maybe we could call Lissa and have her arrested, before she spreads the news" the girl with the auburn hair spoke up.

"No it was weird, she said she wasn't going to tell anyone" Eddie said.

"Maybe she just wanted you to know that she knew, she's probably harmless she's only like 18" I looked and saw it was the moroi girl who spoke up.

"Yeah tell that to Rose Hathaway" Eddie said which made them all laugh. I suddenly remembered Rose Hathaway on his contacts list she must've been one of his friends.

"Listen, I'll keep an eye on her, Angeline you stay with Jill at all times tonight we'll meet at Adrian's and talk it over with Dimitri and Sonya" the two girls nodded and with that they turned away and walked to their next class, at which point I called my mom to tell her I might be a little late coming home I made the excuse of a "revision class" with Miss Terwilliger.

I walked ten paces behind Eddie and the 2 girls blending into the crowds of people and making sure that they didn't see me, I watched all three climb into a stunning yellow mustang. So climbed into Latte and watched them drive off down the street, I waited a few seconds after they'd driven off and began to follow them. They drove for about half an hour and parked outside an apartment block and get out of the car, I looked around and something caught my eye in the shadows. I got out of the car careful not to be seen and quickly moved closer to see, and what I saw put me on edge there were two red eyes staring at the girl with jade green eyes and long brown curly hair it was a strigoi and it was about to attack.

"Eddie!" I screamed, he turned around startled just as the strigoi jumped out of the shadows and ran towards him. I hurriedly ran after it and landed a hard kick to the back of the strigoi's right leg, he snarled in pain and spun around quickly trying to grab me but I ducked out of the way and spun around grabbing both of its arms and pinning it to the floor. Just as I pinned him down my arm slipped and he threw me off I felt my head crash to the floor and saw red liquid drip onto the floor, just as the strigoi lunged for me Eddie grabbed it and threw it against the car. I hurried to my feet; Eddie looked at me and said-

"Sydney, hold him down!" Eddie screamed, I rushed over and put all of my body weight up against the strigoi's body as Eddie lifted his stake up and plunged threw the strigoi's heart. I watched as it fell to the ground and looked over to see Angeline standing protectively in front of Jill; I then looked over at Eddie.

"Hey dhampir boy"

**A/N: So what did you think a bit more action in this chapter, and there might be some Sydney and Adrian dialogue in the next chapter hope you like it and thank you all so much for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi so here is the next chapter, and to answer some of your questions in the reviews Sydney isn't an alchemist in this she is a total bad ass vampire slayer, she is cool with dhampirs and moroi and yes there will be some Sydrian in this chapter but they only meet briefly there will be more in chapters to come. I might not be updating as regularly next week because right now I get a week off of school and next week I go back to school so I won't have as much free time, but I will try and update as much as I can anyway on with the chapter.**

**Richelle Mead owns vampire academy and bloodlines**

"How the hell did you do that?" the girl with the auburn hair asked wide eyed.

"Do what?" I asked, although I knew exactly what they were talking about I had just helped kill a strigoi; one of the world's most dangerous creatures which are almost impossible to kill.

"Oh my god! You're Sydney the girl that threatened Eddie the other day" the moroi girl spoke up.

"I hardly threatened him, I just wanted to know his name and also to know what a bunch of vampires are doing at Amberwood prep" I said casually, although they all looked considerably more uncomfortable when I said the word 'vampires'.

"Angeline take Jill inside I'll handle this" Eddie said looking at the two girls, so those were their names.

"Bye Angeline, bye Jill" I called as they walked off, it was pretty obvious now that Eddie and Angeline were protecting Jill from the way they had thrown themselves in front of her.

"What's up dhampir boy?" I asked, as if a strigoi hadn't just tried to kill us.

"Who the hell are you?" Eddie looked at me scowling, but I saw the worried and panicked look in his eyes.

"How about thanks for helping to save my life Sydney I really appreciate it" I said.

"How did you know how to fight like that, you're a human you would've had to have trained years to know how to kill a strigoi" he hissed.

"No shit Sherlock" I replied hoping to get him off of my back, I was acutely aware that my mom was expecting me home pretty soon.

"Stop avoiding the question" I could tell he was getting angry now; I glanced at my watch 9:50 crap I had to leave _now_.

"Listen as much fun as this has been, I really have to be getting home I have an English assignment due in tomorrow so I'll see you round" I said, and quickly hurried off.

"Hey wait!" I could hear Eddie calling, as I ran off. Now I'd like to say I made a quick turn into a narrow alley and dashed off into the night leaving him there open mouthed and getting home just in time so my mom wasn't suspicious; but this isn't a Hollywood movie unfortunately. I ran off made a quick turn into an alley way and hid behind a bin until he went into the building, I then drove home to which I was 10 minutes late.

"Let me guess, another revision class" Zoe was standing in the hallway hands on hips.

"Something like that" I replied, as I watched her face turn from anger to concern in a matter of seconds.

"Your heads bleeding" she said pointing to my forehead, I put hand there and looked at the blood on my fingers there wasn't much but there would be scar there in the morning and I would probably have a pretty gruesome headache tomorrow.

"Oh yeah I hit my head when I was getting into Latte" I lied.

"You must've hit it pretty bad" she eyed me suspiciously.

"Yeah I guess I did, so has mom made any dinner?" I asked rapidly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah she's just serving it now, she wanted me to come and see if you were home" she said.

"Ok let me just clean myself up, and I'll be there" I said as I hurried off upstairs.

The next day I got up at my usual time, I threw on a casual blue t-shirt and black joggers, packed my books and Amberwood uniform and made a couple of pieces of toast and headed off to Amberwood to have my training session with Miss Terwilliger.

"So what have you found out about the dhampirs?" she asked dodging my attack.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking her arm and twisting it behind her back.

"Don't act like you don't know, I've seen you watching him and talking to him" she said, was there nothing that woman didn't see. I realised all too soon that I had been focusing too much on my own thoughts as she twisted her arm of my grip, got hold of both my wrists and pinned me to the floor.

"Your improving, keep practicing on your element of surprise though so what did you find out about the dhampirs?" she asked casually.

"There's a moroi here who they seem to be protecting" I said Miss Terwilliger was probably the only person I could really confide in.

"Well keep up the good work, and don't do anything I wouldn't do now you better get changed the bell's going to go soon" she wiped her face with her towel and walked out of the gym.

As I walked towards my locker at lunch I felt something that wasn't right, someone was following me and I had a pretty good idea of who it was. I kept walking until I got to a more secluded area in the school just as a hand reached out to grab my wrist I twisted my arm out of their grip, grabbed the person's wrist, put my hand across their chest and pinned them to a wall.

"You're fast" he said.

"I have to be" I replied.

"You going to tell me how, you know how to fight or run off again like you did yesterday?" he asked.

"Well that depends are you going to threaten me if I don't?" I asked, giving him a sarcastic smile.

"Listen, I didn't mean to come off as threatening it's just that at first I thought you were trying to harm Jill, but then you pretty much saved our lives back there with the strigoi so I kind of figured you weren't plotting to kill us and I just want to know more about you" he may have been a highly skilled guardian that had threatened me more than once but I could tell that his words were sincere and underneath all that bravado he actually seemed caring and protective. However, I didn't want to get my hopes up I'd been let down by people before.

"I get taught to fight by a very skilled, dangerous and incredible woman, I'm not plotting to kill you I just want to know why a bunch of vampires are attending Amberwood and that's all you need to know" I said very matter-of-factly.

"I'm Eddie Castile I'm here to help protect Jill Dragomir a moroi princess and there are a few other people here who are investigating the uses of spirit and that is all _you _need to know" he said.

"Jill's the one with the green eyes right?" I asked.

"Yeah that's her" he remained stoic but I could see the affection in his eyes.

"Listen, come by this address tonight and you can meet the others" he said, writing an address on a slip of paper and handing it to me.

"You sure you trust me enough to let me into this dangerous and secret life?" I asked.

"Well considering we both now know things about each other that we would rather not go any further I'd say it wasn't a bad idea, plus you might want to help" he said, and although I didn't like to admit it he kind of had a point.

"I'll see you there after school" I said, and sauntered off to meet Kristen and Julia for lunch.

I arrived at the apartment block after school and walked up to the one which Eddie had told me to I knocked on the door and Angeline answered I looked in and saw a group of people standing behind her. I instantly recognised Jill and Eddie but there was three others. One was a tall, pale woman with red hair (moroi), there was an exceptionally tall good looking man with black hair that just about reached his shoulders (dhampir or more specifically guardian) and a tall pale boy with deep green eyes and messy brown hair (moroi).

"You're Sydney right?" Angeline asked.

"Last time I checked" I answered; I heard a soft laughter and looked over to see the boy with messy brown hair smiling at me, I looked back at Angeline.

"So can I come in or are we just going to stand here having a staring contest all night?" I said referring to her unblinking gaze, she moved away and let me in I walked in assessing my surroundings. It was fair to say that the apartment wasn't exactly what I expected; there were yellow walls with a brown sofa.

"What an exotic home" I said and 'exotic' being the kindest word I could find.

"I thought the colour clash would be interesting, from an artist's perspective" the boy with the emerald green eyes spoke up.

"You painted the walls yellow?" I said.

"Yep, like I said I thought the colour clash would be interesting call it a sudden rush of inspiration" he said.

"By any chance, were you high when you had this inspiration?" I asked sarcastically, this made a few people in the room try to bite back laughter and fail miserably but the boy just looked at me quizzically and seemed to be fascinated with something above my head.

"Sydney this is Adrian" Eddie said, seeming to snap Adrian out of his trance. Eddie then introduced me to Dimitri who turned out to be Russian I mean seriously could he be any sexier and Sonya who had a kind smile although it was tainted slightly by the fact she showed her fangs.

"Are you guys the people who are investigating the uses of spirit?" I asked, they all seemed slightly shocked even Dimitri at my sudden forwardness but quickly got over it.

"Yeah, Adrian and I are both spirit users and Dimitri is here helping us and also helping to guard Jill" Sonya answered.

"Listen Sydney, I know we haven't known each other for long but I've seen you fight and you're pretty incredible, you seem to be able to talk your way in and out of anything so I was wondering that this may be stupid and dangerous for me to ask you this but do you want to help us" Eddie asked.

"Depends how exactly would I be helping?" I replied.

"You would help us investigate the uses of spirit when you're free and Angeline is still training to fight so you could help out with that if you're not too busy, so what do you say?" he asked, I thought about it for a moment if I agree I am throwing myself into an even more dangerous situation with vampires and giving up a lot of my free time to help 'protect' Jill Dragomir and train Angeline.

"I'm in" I said, boy I hope that was a good decision.

**A/N: So what did you think? a bit of Sydrian in this chapter but there will be more in chapters to come, hope you liked the dialogue between the characters don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi so here is chapter 5 there isn't really any Sydrian in this chapter, but there will be a lot more in chapters to come. But this chapter you find out a bit about how Sydney became a vampire slayer so it's quite exciting and also slightly darker than my other chapters but not too bad anyway read, review and enjoy.**

Most girls spend their Saturday nights out partying, going to sleepovers with their friends or on romantic dates with their boyfriends. However, I'm not most girls therefore my Saturday night was spent scouring the dark, crowded streets for strigoi. The location Miss Terwilliger had given me was about 5 miles from where I live fortunately it wasn't too far away, so I made an excuse to my mom that I would be out for the night with Kristen and Julia. Unfortunately there were a lot of clubs in this area that meant a lot of people would be out; this also meant that strigoi would be harder to spot.

Miss Terwilliger had told me that this would help me blend in with my surroundings, whilst constantly keeping on the lookout without looking suspicious and I had to have the element of surprise, so no pressure then. I made sure to choose an outfit that meant I didn't stand out from the crowd, so I was currently wearing a blue lace dress with small black heels, my hair was in natural waves and I wore some concealer and eyeliner. Compared to what some of the other girls were wearing I definitely didn't stand out. I walked down the streets and past the clubs where loud music was blaring out, I had a black handbag on my shoulder which carried my stake.

I scoured the streets about 3 nights a month where Miss Terwilliger told me where there had either been a strigoi sighting or just in case there were some lurking in the shadows. This particular place was the 'just in case' but it helped my training, because you never know where strigoi are hiding; I continued to walk past the clubs all whilst keep a watchful eye out for any sudden movements or shadows in the darkness. A sudden scream stopped me in my tracks and I turned my head to where it came from, there was a club just round the corner right next to a dark alley perfect for a strigoi to keep well hidden.

I ran as fast as I could (which let me tell you, isn't the easiest thing to do in heels) to the alley where the scream had come from. I saw a girl struggling to get out of someone's grip but it wasn't strigoi. It was worse if possible, it was a man named Keith Darnell, friend of the family and complete and utter slime ball he had been out on a date with Carly once and almost forced her into something she didn't want to do fortunately I had turned up just in time to give him a black eye and this was just when I had started training. I quickly grabbed him by the wrist and flung him against the wall, and punched him, the sound of his nose crunching made me wince but that didn't stop me kneeing him in the stomach.

"Sydney what the hell is wrong with you?" he panted.

"I'm not the one wrestling with some poor girl you asshole" I said still keeping a tight grip on both his wrists.

"You're freaking insane" he spat.

"It's better than being you, now get out of here" I said in a voice I almost didn't recognise, as I flung him down the alley I turned to the poor girl.

"You alright" I asked my voice slightly calmer now.

"Yeah thanks, hey how did you do that it was so fast" she asked, as she stared at me in wonder.

"I do karate, listen you should probably get home" I said, rapidly changing the subject before she asked me anymore questions.

"Ok, and thanks again" she said before walking off, I watched her go as she went back to her friends and I disappeared down the alley scouring the street, but the rest of the night was pretty uneventful.

I found myself still thinking about the event on Monday at school, what would've happened if I hadn't have gotten there in time I thought as I shoved my books in my locker at lunch.

"What's up vampire slayer?" I closed my locker door to see Eddie grinning at me.

"Really 'vampire slayer'" I said to him.

"Hey, it's better than dhampir boy" he replied.

"Is there a point to this conversation or are we just going to make up cute nicknames for everyone?" I asked, sarcastically.

"No, the nickname thing is Adrian's job" he replied.

"Is he the one with the deep green eyes?"

"Yeah that's him, anyway I was wondering is it possible you could tell me who taught you to kill strigoi because it's not every day you see a human take down an undead, evil vampire?" he asked, I thought about it for a minute Miss Terwilliger was a highly skilled killer so-to-speak and although I did sort of trust Eddie I didn't want to reveal too much until I got to know him a little better.

"I'm afraid that's still classified information, for now" I replied.

"Fair enough… hey are you coming round to Adrian's tomorrow if you're not you know training or saving the world" he asked.

"Sure, I'll just tell my mom I'm going round to my friend's house to study" I replied.

"Cool, I'll see you there" and with that I walked off, probably to meet Jill and Angeline.

That night I lay in bed replaying Eddie's words and that was when I thought about how I'd actually become a 'vampire slayer' and that was the last thing I thought about before I drifted off to sleep.

_Flashback/dream_

_"Thank you for the coffee Sydney, I always like to have some on my way home" Miss Terwilliger said._

_"It's alright Miss I'll see you tomorrow" I replied_

_Ugh, I have a science test tomorrow great I'm not a big fan of science but i suppose it's all worth it if I want to get into Carlton-_

_"Hello there girl, don't you look tasty" I looked up to see a pair of red eyes staring back at me as cold pale hands grabbed my wrists and threw me against the wall and a smile which showed a pair of white shiny fangs. A monster, a demon was looking at me licking his lips and for a moment I froze as fear engulfed me, my body went rigid and a nauseous feeling welled up in my stomach. Suddenly it lunged for me and my voice came back._

_"Help, somebody help!" I screamed, as a pair of fangs came towards my neck and I braced myself for the pain that was about to come I waited for blackness, for death but it never happened. After a few seconds I opened my eyes to see my history teacher and the monster in some kind of brawl, it was all so fast I couldn't see what was happening until I saw a silver stake plunge into the monsters chest and at that second he looked at me and made a noise that was something between a growl and snarl._

_End of Flashback/dream_

I felt someone shaking my shoulders, and opened my eyes to a blinding light-

"Sydney wake up!" I could hear my sister's voice become clearer by the second and sat up panting quickly remembering where I was, I looked around my room to see my mom at the edge of the bed and Carly in the doorway.

"Sydney darling, are you alright?" my mom asked, she looked tired and worried.

"W-what happened?" I stuttered, still in a slight state of shock.

"Sydney, its ok you just had a bad dream" Zoe said.

The next day after school I went straight to Adrian's apartment to find just Sonya and Dimitri there.

"Hey where are the others?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Oh Eddie, Jill and Angeline have gone out to get some food and Adrian's gone out for a cigarette" Sonya answered, I hated cigarettes.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

**A/N: So what did you think this is a little darker than my other chapters but I was going for a little more mystery, anyway I know there isn't any Sydrian in this chapter but there will be loads more in the next chapter but if you can't wait until then here's a sneak peak:**

**"You reckon you could kick Castile's ass?" he asked, jokingly.**

**"I haven't been training as long as he has but I could do some pretty good damage, although I could definitely kick your ass" I replied with a smirk.**

**"Is that a threat or a promise?" he asked, Sonya just rolled her eyes at us.**

**What do you think? Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi so this chapter has a lot of Sydrian in it, and you find out a bit more about Adrian and Sydney and begin to see them connect so enjoy.**

"So Sage, Castile says you're some super bad ass 'vampire slayer' his words not mine" Adrian said, with his usual smirk he had recently found out my last name and was now using it as a nickname whenever he spoke to me, which was annoying at first but I got used to it.

"Vampire slayer in training" I corrected him, it was a Thursday night and I was currently over at Adrian's apartment with Sonya, Adrian and Dimitri investigating spirit while Jill, Angeline and Eddie were at Amberwood studying.

"My mistake, so how exactly did you become a vampire slayer?" he asked, curiously. I remembered back to that terrible night that still haunted my dreams and shivered.

"I'm afraid that's classified information" I tried to say it in a humorous way but my voice was still a little shaky, Adrian must've noticed because he didn't ask any more questions as to how I became a vampire slayer, however he did move onto some more slightly ridiculous questions.

"You reckon you could kick Castile's ass?" he asked jokingly.

"I haven't been training as long as he has but I could do some pretty good damage, although I could definitely kick your ass" I replied, with a smirk.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he asked, Sonya just rolled her eyes at us.

"So what exactly are you guys investigating about spirit?" I asked inquisitively.

"We're looking at the long term effects of spirits and what spirit can do we're looking at auras, healing etc" Sonya answered.

"Interesting, can I do anything to help?" I asked, because I was basically just standing here making polite conversation while Sonya and Dimitri took notes and Adrian just stood there watching… me. Not in a weird way, but sort of like in an admiring and dreamy way, either that or most of the time he went out for a cigarette or made some inappropriate comment.

"It's very nice of you to offer, at the moment we're just taking notes but we could take a look at your aura later it you're ok with it?" she asked smiling warmly; I liked Sonya she was sweet.

"Sure, just ask me when you need me to do anything" I said.

"Well could you maybe get dinner, Eddie usually gets it but he, Angeline and Jill are studying tonight would you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all" I said and grabbed my bag to go.

"I'll come, I'm just standing around plus it's always nice to be alone with a beautiful girl" he said and winked at me to which I just rolled my eyes, one of the things I'd noticed about Adrian was that he was a huge flirt, smoked a lot and drank a lot but I could see hurt in his beautiful green eyes. There was hurt that he covered with bravado and inappropriate comments, but the hurt in those eyes never went away almost like it could never be healed.

"So, how long have you been a vampire slayer?" Adrian asked just as we set off.

"Vampire slayer in training, and I started training when I was fifteen so about three years" I told him.

"So you're basically the human version of a guardian?" he said.

"I wouldn't say I'm at that standard yet, but I have 'slayed' a couple of strigoi and I could definitely kick your ass in a fight" I told him, he laughed a low, manly and I'll even go as far to say a sexy laugh.

"So can you like graduate or something?" he asked.

"I don't think I can graduate but I'll probably stop training a little after I leave school, I mean I'm not going to become a guardian or anything but it's good to know how to defend yourself" I told him.

"Why what do you want to do when you leave school?" he asked.

"Study architecture at Carlton College" I told him, he turned to me and looked a little shocked.

"No way, I go to school there I'm studying art" he said, which didn't surprise he seemed like the artistic kind.

"Well I only applied like a week ago and I haven't got anything back, but if I do get in I might see you around" I told him.

"Oh cool, well good luck" he told me and smiled, ok I have to admit he did have a rather cute smile.

"Oh hey we're here do you want to wait outside and I'll get the pizza" I told him, I went in and got the pizza but when I came back outside I couldn't see Adrian. I listened carefully hoping nothing had happened to him, but I could hear his voice coming from the alley way next to the pizza shop and stood in the shadows so he couldn't see me.

"Come on dad, can't you at least tell me where she so I can call or send her a letter" he was clearly on the phone to his dad and voice sounded frustrated and sad; I know it's bad to eavesdrop but Adrian was still a mystery and he clearly didn't have a good relationship with his father now that I could relate to.

"That's bullshit, I'm sure she wants to see me I'm her only son you're just ashamed of her so you won't tell me where she is because _you_ don't want me to see her" he spat, now he was starting to sound angry.

"This conversation is so not done, but I have to go I'll call you another time" and with that he ended the call and sighed tipping his head back in frustration.

"Trouble in paradise" he spun round at the sound of my voice, looking surprised and a little ashamed.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" he asked me, his voice low and sad I didn't like the way it sounded.

"Enough to know that you and your dad don't get on" I said, and he nodded numbly.

"Yeah, we don't really see eye-to-eye on a lot of things" he said, as he put his phone back into his pocket and began to walk towards me.

"Well I understand that, what happened?" I asked.

"Well the short version is that my mom is a criminal in the vampire world, she is currently in prison but my dad won't tell me where because he's ashamed of her and he also doesn't agree with my 'wild lifestyle'" he said quoting his dad, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, but I put my hand on his to stop him and felt a warm rush of electricity pulse through my arm and tried to hide how flustered I was.

"Listen, I know how you feel although instead of my mom being in jail my parents are divorced my dad was and still is extremely controlling but fortunately we don't see him that much anymore, my sister Carly an I don't really miss him but my other sister Zoe really looked up to him and doesn't really like living with my mom who is currently pretending to be fine" I was rambling and I knew it, but I couldn't stop the words from spilling out I hadn't told anyone what was really happening and that was only half of it. I wanted to scream and hit something (preferably my dad) for bringing this misery on my family. Adrian looked at me I could see green eyes shining in the street light and he looked at me, in that moment I felt connected and I knew that he knew how I was feeling.

"That really sucks, your dad sounds like an asshole" he said deadpan.

"He is, look I know you've been through a lot but who hasn't and there are safer ways to take your frustration out rather than this" I gestured to the packet of cigarettes where my hand was still on his and I pulled away as he put the cigarette packet back into his pocket, I could still feel the warmth on my hand from where it had touched his.

"This conversation is far too deep just before eating pizza, speaking of which I suspect its getting cold come on lets head back" he said gesturing towards the road that led us to his apartment.

The rest of the night was uneventful, as I made small talk with Sonya and Dimitri whilst nibbling at my pizza. However, I couldn't help feel a spark between Adrian and I, the way he had looked at me when I had told him about my dad and how it felt amazing to finally meet someone who understood about what I was going through. I caught him looking at me throughout the evening, and every time I saw him he would look away and pretend to be fascinated with his pizza. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something between us and how my hand still pulsed with electricity from where I had touched his. As I walked home that night replaying our conversation in my head and trying to figure out all these strange feelings that swam around my stomach; I opened the door and expected to see Zoe there hands on hips and a disapproving look on her face but the house was silent. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom and two sisters sat at the table with grim expressions, and sat right next to Zoe was my dad.

**A/N: Sort of cliff hanger and it got pretty deep, I hope the dialogue between Adrian and Sydney was ok they were my main focus in this chapter and there will be a lot more Sydrian in the next chapter so tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi so this chapter mainly focuses on Sydney and her thoughts on her family and her dad, but it also has a bit of Sydrian in it so read, review and I hope you like it.**

**Richelle Mead owns bloodlines and vampire academy**

I looked at my father I hadn't seen him since my parents got divorced about two months ago, although somehow he looked older, he had bags under his eyes, wrinkles around his nose and his hair wasn't as neat as I remembered. All that didn't matter, all I wanted to know was why he was here because I didn't like my father he was controlling, dominant and slimly which reminded me of Keith, no wonder my father like him so much.

"Good evening Sydney" he sounded far too calm and relaxed, I didn't like it.

"What the hell are _you _doing here" I said, trying to hide the disgust from my voice.

"Please sit down" he gestured to the chair across from him.

"Not until you tell me what's going on" I said, rolling my shoulders back and keeping my chin up.

"Very well I came to see my family, I thought it would be nice for me and my girls to spend some time together" he said, smiling but it was a nasty and suspicious smile which I really didn't trust.

"Why don't I believe a word you're saying" I said in a cold and slightly hostile voice.

"Sydney would you just let dad speak and stop acting as if you know everything that's going on!" Zoe didn't shout but her voice was louder than it needed to be.

"Girls would you please just calm down" mom said looking around the table with a worried expression, I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I see you're keeping the family under control Deborah" dad said to mom sarcastically.

"Shut up dad" I said, and 'shut up' being the kindest words I could think of.

"Listen Sydney stop making this harder than it is, I just came to see my family" I could see that my father was getting more and more frustrated.

"Funny because in the divorce papers it clearly states that you want nothing to do with us" Carly spoke up.

"Would you all stop ganging up on dad, he came all the way here to see us and you're being so ungrateful!" Zoe spat and I watched her storm off upstairs, I knew she looked up to dad but I didn't know why he had been here less than ten minutes and already Zoe was angry, my mom was nearly in tears, Carly looked sad and fed up and I had so many mixed feelings right now I couldn't tell which one was the strongest.

"Get out" I said to my dad, my voice barely above a whisper but it was cold and angry as I watched my dad pick up his coat and walk out of the door, I couldn't shake the feeling that he had ulterior motives.

The next morning I woke up and quietly got ready for school, thank goodness I didn't have a training session with Miss Terwilliger today I don't think I could handle it after the drama of last night. However, I was going round to Adrian's after school so I'll try and stay there as long as possible so to avoid coming back and facing Zoe knowing her she'd probably be angry, she was probably the only one who looked up to dad I had no idea why.

The day went by in a blur, lesson after lesson I heard teachers rambling on about different subjects, and I took notes when necessary but before I knew it I was at Adrian's laughing and joking with everyone while Sonya and Dimitri took notes, it almost made me forget about last night's events, almost.

"So Sage let me get this straight, on your first ever date with a guy you shook his hand?" Adrian asked incredulously while the others tried to hold back their laughter.

"Ok I had never been on date before, that and Brayden was just as nervous as I was trust me when you're out killing strigoi, training and studying for exams you don't get much time to date" I said, but they all just continued to laugh.

"Brayden, was that honestly his real name?" Adrian teased, god he was infuriating at times.

"Yes Adrian that was his real name, but we split up about three months ago" I said.

"That must've been really hard on you" Eddie said sarcastically, which caused another rupture of laughter to echo around the room.

"Oh shut up Eddie" I said, but Jill and Angeline were in fits of laughter.

"We should probably get going, we've been here longer than we should have, don't want to be late for curfew" Eddie said as he got up from his chair, I looked at the clock and suddenly realised something. It was nearly time for me to go too, that meant I would have to go home and probably face Zoe not to mention my mom who would have that sad look in her eyes and just sat on the couch reading while Carly stayed in her room with the door locked.

"You coming Sydney" Jill asked, with a kind smile.

"Ummm no I think I'll stay here for a while longer" I said, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Adrian give me a funny look.

"Ok I'll see you at school tomorrow" Jill said as she walked out with Eddie and Angeline.

"See you" I said.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful Sonya and Adrian seemed to be having a pretty deep conversation about spirit so I made small talk with Dimitri who I hadn't spoken to that much until now; one of the things that was weird was the fact that he and Adrian never seemed to talk.

"So you're a guardian, but if you don't mind me asking what exactly are you doing in Palm Springs?" I asked him.

"I'm here helping investigate spirit and guard Jill Dragomir but normally I guard Christian Ozera who is the moroi queen's boyfriend" he told me.

"Now that is pretty cool, so how long are you staying here?" I asked.

"A few more weeks, then I have to go back also Sonya's getting married soon" he told me.

"Awww that's so sweet, so you got a gorgeous girlfriend back home waiting for you?" I asked him, and he leaned closer to me and whispered.

"Yeah her name's Rose Hathaway and she is very beautiful but… she also used to date Adrian" now this I wasn't expecting.

"So she dated Adrian and then broke up with him so she could date you?" I asked.

"Not quite, she was dating Adrian when we…" he trailed off, and it didn't take a genius to put the pieces together.

"You know, if you're going to talk about me behind my back Belikov at least do it where I can't see it" I looked over to see Sonya and Adrian had finished their conversation and were both looking at us; I instantly felt guilty.

"Sage can I talk to you for a minute?" Adrian asked.

"Sure" I replied, as Adrian took me over to a corner in his apartment.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on but it's nearly eleven and you normally leave a lot earlier so something is clearly keeping you here and it's not just my good looks and charm" he said it seriously, but even so I couldn't supress a giggle.

"I'm fine, it's…nothing" I said casually trying to blow it off but Adrian didn't move.

"Listen, I'm worried about you I can see there is something wrong" he said, with a slightly confused and worried expression.

"It's… just some stuff going on with my dad, and what do you mean you can see there is something wrong" in an instant his expression changed to a slightly panicked look.

"Oh nothing listen, if you are having trouble with you dad you need to face up to your problems and not deal with them like this" he said, I hated it when people threw my own words back in my face.

"You're right I should go" even though I hated to admit it he was right and I did need to face up to my problems, I grabbed my bag and said goodbye to Sonya and Dimitri just as I was about to leave I looked at the clock and something strange occurred to me.

"Adrian it's half eleven and you haven't had a cigarette all night?" I said it more as a question than a statement.

"Yeah, some girl told me that there were healthier ways to deal with my problems" he said and smiled which surprisingly made me blush.

"She must be a very special girl" I said, and just as I walked out the door I could've sworn I heard him mutter.

"You are".

**A/N: So what did you think? Cute bit of sydrian at the end I always love writing cute bits of dialogue between Sydney and Adrian so tell me what you think.**


	8. Authors note

**A/N: Hi quick authors note, I am not going to be able to update as regularly as I could because I just went back to school yesterday and it's this year and next year where I have some really major exams. Therefore, this means on Monday and Thursday I'm going to have revision classes and I also have homework and tests sometimes. I will still be able to update but I will probably be updating on Friday's and at the weekends, but when I'm on school holidays I will be able to update much more often because I have some big plans for this fanfiction. Anyway, really long authors note I just wanted to alert everyone because I will be updating shortly and thanks again to everyone who reviewed I always love reading your comments about my story and I hope you like the chapters to come. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi, so I know I haven't updated in a while because I've been busy with school so I'll probably be able to update 2 chapters this weekend anyway hope you like this chapter, it has some cute Sydrian at the end anyway read, review and enjoy.**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and Bloodlines**

Monday mornings are never fun, you've just had a long weekend where you've been able to just sleep in and watch TV all day. Then on Monday morning you wake up, realise you've overslept and haven't done half of your homework. Although, for me the only true part of that sentence was the over sleeping part (I always do my homework) but I had a training session today and now I was late. By the time I got to school Miss Terwilliger was standing in the middle of the gym waiting for me.

"You're late" she exclaimed.

"I know!" I didn't mean to snap but last week had not been a good time for me, what with my dad and all. If Miss Terwilliger noticed how stroppy I was she didn't say anything, we just carried on with the training session as normal and then I went to class. At lunchtime I saw Julia and Kristen waiting for me and I hurried over to their table.

"No offence Sydney but you look like shit" Kristen told me deadpan.

"Yeah it's been a rough weekend, so how's your new boyfriend" I said rapidly wanting to change the subject, I really didn't want to go into detail about my dad.

"Oh Mark's ok, he's a bit clingy though" Kristen was picky when it came to boys, but she was so pretty that she could afford to be.

"Hey Sydney why does the new boy keep looking at you?" I followed Julia's gaze to where Eddie sat with Jill and Angeline, Eddie met my eyes and made a 'come here' motion with his hand. I got up and told Kristen and Julia I'd be back in a minute, and walked over to where the dhampirs and moroi sat.

"What's up dhampir boy?" I kept my voice low so that the people around us wouldn't be able to hear, but Eddie just rolled his eyes at my nickname for him.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come round to Clarence's tonight, Jill and Adrian go there for their biweekly feedings, so we were wondering if you wanted to come?" I know he was being nice, but he really made it too easy, he somehow always managed to give me the setup for one of my 'hilarious jokes.'

"Is this your coy way of asking me on a date dhampir boy?" I asked, Eddie's whole face turned bright red while Jill and Angeline had to cover their mouths to stop themselves from laughing out loud. In the middle of all the excitement I caught Eddie looking over at Jill with a longing expression I reckon he fancies her, it's the only logical explanation as to why he keeps looking at her like a love struck puppy, I wonder if she feels the same way.

"Do you want to come or not?" he looked at me; his face still had a tinge of red to it.

"Pick me up at five" I said with a wink and sauntered off to sit with Kristen and Julia.

I got let off early last period, mainly due to the fact that I had a lenient teacher who and I may sound egotistical when I say this loves me, no literally I'm her favourite student. So I decided to go and see Trey who had just finished football practice and catch up.

"So how was football practice?" to be honest I already knew the answer, mainly due to the fact that Trey was sweaty, his hair stuck out at odd angles and his clothes were extremely crumpled.

"Not too bad, we've got a game in a couple of days so coach is working us pretty hard" this was evident, as when he talked to me he seemed slightly out of breath.

"I can tell, so how's your dad?" Trey's dad was a sensitive subject; they really didn't get on, Trey's dad thought that he should focus more on the academic side of school rather than sports while Trey felt that football was an escape from his problems. His mom had died when he was very young so life wasn't exactly easy for him and I could tell under all that bravado there was a lot of hurt, I guess that's where we kind of connected.

"Oh the usual, apparently I'm not getting the grades I should be and need to study harder and not pay so much attention to sport" I could see the sad look in his eyes as he said the words.

"If you're struggling I could tutor you if you want" I really didn't like to see people suffering because of their parents.

"That might actually be really helpful, when are you free?" I racked my brain, and found that ever since I had met Eddie I had a lot less free time.

"Wednesday ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah cool thanks Syd."

"Hey Trey hurry up man, we're going to get some pizza after school, I want to get there while the hot waitress is still on her shift" I looked over to see Trey's friend Slade shouting at him from the changing rooms.

"Better go, I'll see you Wednesday lunch Sydney" he then hurried of to meet Slade and I made my way home. I got home and sneaked into the house hoping to avoid Zoe I crept up to my room, got changed and quietly walked into the doorway where I was met by a tall figure which turned out not to be Zoe.

"Where are you going" her brown innocent eyes looked at me with a confused expression on her face, she might've been older than me but at that moment she looked like a child.

"To see some friends" I told her.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately" in that moment she sounded a little like Zoe.

"Well I do have friends, I'm not completely lonely" I meant it as a joke, but we both knew that the words had a deeper meaning.

"Not sneaking out to see some hot guy on the side?" she said trying to lighten the mood, although for some odd reason my mind jumped to Adrian as soon as she said that but I just brushed off the thought as a car pulled up outside.

"Well I'll see you later" I waved to Carly and made my way downstairs.

"See you" she replied.

"Oh and Carly" she turned round to face me just as she was about to step into her room.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Keep an eye on mom" I told her.

"Will do" she smiled and entered her bedroom, as I went outside to meet Eddie.

Clarence's house was actually rather nice, it was big and clean also the housekeeper Dorothy doubled up as a feeder which I suppose is a benefit to Clarence who was the old man that owned the house, or more specifically the moroi.

"So Sage what do you think?" Adrian looked at me with his signature smirk.

"Well I was hoping to see more coffins, but apart from that I'm impressed" Adrian laughed a low, sexy laugh.

"Well we come here twice a week, if you ever want to drop by" Sonya looked at me with a warm smile.

"Cool when do you next come here?" I asked.

"Wednesday" Sonya replied.

"Oh I can't do Wednesday's I'm tutoring Trey" Adrian's face turned to look at me with a serious expression, but I could see something in his eyes, confusion and jealousy?

"Your turn Adrian" Jill had just finished her feeding came out and smiled at Adrian.

"Hey Sage can I talk to you a second?" Adrian asked.

"Sure" I followed him into the hallway where he stood with his back to a closed door which I'm assuming led to the feeder's room.

"Who's Trey?" he asked as soon as we were in the hallway.

"Just a friend I'm tutoring" he seemed to look at something above my head for a few seconds, and then his body relaxed.

"What are you looking at?" my question seemed to have caught him off guard, as he shifted his body weight from one foot to the other.

"Nothing it doesn't matter" but he couldn't look me in the eye.

"You keep looking at something over my head, so don't avoid the question and just tell me what it is" I hadn't meant for my voice to sound so harsh, but I hated not knowing what was going on.

"It's… your aura" he said, finally.

"My aura?" I'd heard Sonya talk about spirit users being able to see aura's but I was still unsure as to what they were.

"It's the colours that surround you, different colours mean different things about your personality your colours are yellow so you're analytical and intelligent but there are also sparks of purple, that's what makes you interesting" he seemed to say the last bit more to himself than to me.

"What does purple mean?" I asked.

"Got to go Sage don't want to keep Dorothy waiting" and with that he walked into the feeding room leaving me standing in the corridor scowling, god he was infuriating sometimes.

**A/N: What did you think, I love writing Sydrian dialogue anyway Adrian might tell Sydney more about her aura in the next chapter, hope you enjoy. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi so this chapter has some Sydrian flirting, and the next chapter might be in Adrian's point of view so hope you enjoy.**

I groaned and rolled out of bed, great another day of training with Miss Terwilliger don't get me wrong I love training it's a really good escape but thanks to a late night coming back from Adrian's and lack of sleep my body was _aching_. I got to school at 8.00 sharp and saw Miss Terwilliger waiting in the gym hands on hips.

"Ready to go?" if she noticed what a mess my hair was or the dark rings under my eyes she didn't say anything nor did her expression change.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied. Ok I admit that training session didn't go as well as planned, my defence was sloppy and my attack was even worse and don't even get me started on my element of surprise, but it wasn't just my aching body that was weighing me down and Miss Terwilliger knew it which was probably why she sat me down after training to talk.

"Sydney, what's wrong? in all my years of training you, you have always been dedicated and worked your hardest so tell me what happened today?" I appreciated the compliments and she was right I hadn't been myself; I knew Miss Terwilliger and trusted her which is why I told her everything that happened with my dad. From the moment I saw him in the kitchen, to when Zoe had stormed off to her room and hadn't spoken to any of us for days and how I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

"Sydney, things may seem bad at the moment but trust me these problems have a way of working themselves out, take it from someone who knows" Miss Terwilliger may be a fearsome strigoi slayer, but at that moment she had let her guard down for me I knew I had to treasure it.

"You're right, you have definitely had more experience with life" I said.

"Are you saying I'm old?" now I had really put my foot in it.

"No, no I didn't mean that what I meant was…" I trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"I know what you meant Sydney and listen if you ever want to talk you know I'm here for you" and with that she left me to get ready for class.

I went up to Eddie at lunch who was putting some books in his locker, clearly off to meet Jill and Angeline and speaking of Jill there was something I needed to ask him.

"What's up dhampir boy?" I smiled at him, leaning against my locker.

"What is it Sydney? And could you please stop calling me that" I really couldn't help it; he was so cute when he was annoyed but not as cute as Adrian.

"Why does my nickname annoy you?" I said feigning hurt.

"Yes" he replied.

"All the more reason to do it" to that he just rolled his eyes.

"Sydney, is there an actual reason to this conversation or is this another one of our exchanges that has no meaning what so ever?" he tried his hardest to look annoyed but I could tell he was enjoying it.

"Are you ever going to ask Jill out?" he looked completely shocked at my forwardness, not to mention a little taken aback and so help me he blushed a little.

"That would be totally inappropriate, I'm her guardian" he hissed.

"So you do like her?" now I was getting somewhere.

"Regardless of whether I do or don't we can't be together" I could see the longing in his eyes; he must like her a lot.

"You know a very wise woman once told me that these things have a way of working themselves out, now come on lets go to lunch I'm starving" I said trying to lighten his glum mood, I chucked my arm around him and we made our way to the cafeteria.

"Oh Sydney whatever did I do before you came into my life" he said sarcastically.

"By the looks of things your life was pretty boring before me" we both laughed as we entered the cafeteria and walked up to sit with Jill and Angeline, Kristen and Julia were off trying to find Kristen a new boyfriend because she had dumped Mark, I couldn't help but roll my eyes even at the thought; it was official my friends were crazy but I loved them for it.

Later on at Adrian's we were all called to attention when Dimitri made an announcement.

"Listen everyone I have something to tell you all?" he said in his thick Russian accent.

"You're finally going to stop reading those western novels, and move onto something more interesting?" Adrian had a smirk plastered across his face, but I could tell that there was an edge to his voice one that only came out when he was talking to Dimitri.

"If I'm going to get interrupted I may as well tell you later" he smiled taunting us.

"Oh for goodness sake Dimitri just take off your shirt and tell us!" at which point everyone burst out laughing, Dimitri just looked at me eyes wide and a slight blush at his cheeks I hadn't really meant to embarrass him but it was the only way I could think of to defuse the tension between him and Adrian; when the laughter finally died down Dimitri began to speak again.

"Lissa and Christian are coming over from court to see how the spirit experiments are doing and also to check up on Jill and of course Rose will be coming too" at the moment Dimitri mentioned Rose I saw Adrian's posture stiffen.

"So is Lissa like your queen?" I asked quickly trying to divert the conversation before an argument was started.

"She's the moroi queen and a spirit user, Jill's her sister which is why we have to protect her" I looked over to see Adrian looking at Jill with a caring expression in a brotherly way.

"Ok I know spirit users are 'rare' among the moroi but from the ones I've met and the ones you guys have told me about there seems to be a lot more than we think?" I asked Adrian.

"There aren't that many, but there are some out there we just haven't found all of them and spirit is still a bit of confusing to the moroi" Adrian explained.

"Aren't all vampires confusing?" I asked.

"Not as confusing as women" I couldn't tell whether he was serious or not.

"Not as confusing as men, you being the primary example" there was a rumble of laughter that went through the room and I saw a spark of amusement in Adrian's eye as he regarded me curiously.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" he asked with his signature smirk.

"You mean apart from the fact that you always say completely random and inappropriate things or that you always have a smirk plastered to his face" I replied in mock arrogance.

"I thought you meant that you were confused by the fact that you had never met someone as attractive as me" he flashed me his trademark grin.

"That doesn't make any sense, and you have just proved my point" I swivelled around and went to sit on the couch next to Eddie as everyone else just rolled their eyes, but as I looked over I could see Jill smiling at me in an admiring and almost dreamy way so I instead decided to talk to Eddie as he explained how Lissa and Rose once had a bond and how Christian and Lissa became a couple all the while I had a niggling feeling inside me that my feelings for Adrian weren't just friendly, they were something so much more.

"Sydney, we were wondering if you wanted to meet Lissa, she may be queen but she's not arrogant or self-enraptured she's actually very lovely and I'm sure she would like to meet you?" Sonya asked me, from what I'd heard Lissa was a good queen and a kind girl. Christian was moody and dark but that was understandable considering his parents had turned strigoi by choice and had tried to turn him, but his aunt had saved him, but she then had tried to kill Lissa who Rose had saved. Then there was the famous Rose Hathaway who was wild, beautiful and dangerous decisions… decisions.

"Sure, I'd love to meet everyone" Sonya smiled at me and told me to meet her at Clarence's on Friday after school, unfortunately that was also the night when I'd be hunting strigoi, this was for training purposes there had been none spotted in the area where I was looking. I told everyone that I'd meet them on Friday straight after school that way I could stay for half an hour then go out and look for strigoi.

That night as I walked home from school my mind unsurprisingly went straight to Adrian, he was handsome, funny, cool there are so many other words to describe him. I can't get him out of my head; these feelings are just so confusing I don't know what's happening to me I mean I practically swoon every time I see him, would he ever date someone like me though? There is of course his reputation to think about from what I've heard in the moroi world he's kind of a party boy and that's putting it mildly, plus there's also the fact that he's been with his fair share of women. Although, it'll be interesting to meet his ex-girlfriend Rose Hathaway I wonder what she's like. From what I've heard she's something of a bombshell, how is he going to want to date me when she's around, and from what I've heard from Eddie he's still pining for her pretty bad oh well I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

**A/N: So what did you guys think, did you like the dialogue between all the characters? I tried to make this chapter quite funny but also have Sydney start to take more notice of her feelings for Adrian. As you've probably guessed the next chapter is going to be in Adrian's point of view so I hope you like it anyway remember to review I love reading your comments.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi guys so I'm sure this is the moment you've all been waiting for… its Adrian's point of view haha, I really hope you like it I've done my own take on Adrian as a character so it might be a bit different to Richelle Mead's (if you've read the fiery heart, which was amazing by the way). I also want to give a shout out about the vampire academy movie, please go and see it, I can't see it because I live in England and it doesn't come out until April but I know it's out in quite a lot of countries now. So please go and see it, the movie looks amazing and I can't wait to see it so tell everyone you know to go and see it because we need to get frostbite so we can get Adrian. Anyway rant over and on with the chapter.**

**Richelle Mead owns vampire academy and bloodlines.**

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring out a loud ringing sound and begrudgingly rolled over to turn it off, I had no reason to get up today, I wasn't going to college and Lissa and the others weren't arriving until late afternoon. As soon as I thought of Lissa my mind immediately jumped to Rose I really didn't want to see her, I remembered that night I saw her and Belikov kissing the night she cheated on me my mind recoiled from the thought. I didn't want to remember the fact that she had been sleeping with him when she was with me I still didn't like being near that Russian bastard and I hated living in Palm Springs even more, but the fact that it was for Jill made it all worth it.

The others weren't so bad either Castile was nice enough, although it was obvious he had feelings for Jill which I wasn't keen on, then there was Angeline who was constantly getting into trouble but that was understandable considering she'd lived in an area where there were no rules for most of her life. Sonya was kind, hardworking but didn't like the fact I was kind of a slacker, maybe I'd work a bit harder if I didn't have Belikov constantly looking over my shoulder I don't know why everyone always saw the good in him. Then there was Sydney, I swear my stomach flipped when I thought of her, picturing her face now she seemed almost unreal she was funny, sarcastic, and sexy and didn't take shit from anyone which included me. The thing was though she actually seemed to believe in me when others didn't Rose had never done that, plus she was super bad ass what with being a 'strigoi slayer' or whatever she called it. I'd known her just over a month and already it seemed like I'd known her for years she was someone who you never forgot and I found myself thinking about her more than I normally thought about other hot girls, it seemed that whenever I thought about Sydney Rose was almost a distant memory. I looked at my alarm clock again 10.30 Sonya and Dimitri will be here soon and we'd all be preparing for her majesty's visit. The only thing that I was looking forward to was Sydney coming round I always liked it when she came round it was one of the few times that made living here bearable and I couldn't wait to see what she would say to Lissa and the others, oh boy they were in for a big shock when they got here.

"Adrian this place is a mess Lissa is going to be here soon" it was 3.50 in the afternoon, Sonya was restlessly trying to clean my apartment it wasn't that bad but she was just nervous because Lissa would be here soon and she wanted to make a good impression. Not that I needed to, Lissa knew me well enough to know that I didn't try hard to impress anyone I just wanted to keep my distance from the Russian Warlord as soon as Rose got here they would probably be all over each other, not something I wanted to see a sudden knock at the door jerked me out of my thoughts. I opened it to see Jill, Eddie and Angeline standing in the hallway but no Sydney.

"Sydney said she'll be here soon she's just getting ready and collecting all her stuff so when she's done here she can go straight out to training" Jill said reading my thoughts, although she probably knew what I was thinking because of our bond I smiled at her and let them all in.

"Sonya it'll be fine Lissa just wants to see everyone and check up on the research which you and Adrian have worked so hard on, and I'm sure she'll be really impressed" I watched as Dimitri soothed Sonya, he looked over at me and smiled but I wasn't in the mood, it was bad enough that his ex-girlfriend was coming I didn't need his sympathy or his friendliness.

"Adrian, weren't you supposed to be at college today?" Sonya asked with a confused expression.

"It's a teaching training day so we got the day off" I muttered, leaning against the kitchen counter and folding my arms waiting for the inevitable to happen which it did a few minutes later as there was a loud knock at the door. Sonya opened it just as a bunch of guardians walked in followed by Lissa and Christian and then… Rose Hathaway. I scowled as she walked through the door, although she looked as good as ever I watched as she scowered the room for any possible danger which was what Eddie did too it was kind of a guardian thing but my stomach still twisted when I saw her. Lissa and Christian both walked around and said their hello's while Rose greeted Dimitri, even Mikhail managed to come and see Sonya which instantly seemed to brighten her mood then Lissa came over to me.

"Adrian it's so good to see you, how are you getting on in Palm Springs" everyone turned to look at me, I caught Rose's eye to which she instantly looked away and I felt a knot tighten in my stomach but before I could answer the door was flung open, all the guardians turned to look and were ready to attack but there was no need because standing in the doorway was Sydney Sage; everyone stared at her open mouthed which was understandable considering she'd just kicked open a locked door.

"What? None of you answered when I knocked" wow was all I could think, she certainly knew how to make an entrance and she looked hot in her outfit. All thoughts of Rose seemed to fade from my mind as she scanned the room and her eyes landed on Lissa.

"Oh hey you must be the queen, I'm Sydney by the way it's great to meet you" she strode into the room as confident as ever Jill, Eddie and Angeline had to cover their mouths to stop themselves from laughing.

"Well you certainly know how to make an entrance Sage" she turned to me and smiled.

"Relax I'll pay for the damage but hey you guys weren't answering the door and when you spend three years learning how to slay strigoi can you really blame me for assuming the worst?" at this point everyone except Lissa, Christian and Rose burst out laughing even some of Lissa's guardians were trying to hold back a smile.

"Who exactly are you?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"I'm Sydney Sage a friend of the dhampir boy" Eddie blushed at his ridiculous nickname Sydney had adopted for him, while Sonya explained how we'd come to know Sydney.

"So let me get this straight you're a human strigoi slayer?" Christian asked with a slight note of disbelief in his voice.

"Yes in fact when I leave here I'm going to be stalking the streets for some strigoi as part of my training, because apparently I had nothing else to do on a Friday night and isn't that just a little sad" another rumble of laughter floated through the room, god this girl was impossible but I was coming to like her more and more every day.

"So you're the human equivalent of a guardian" Rose strode up to Sydney and eyed her suspiciously.

"Well I'm not going to be guarding any moroi when I graduate, but I will know how to do some pretty neat self-defence which is why I started training in the first place" Rose nodded but there was something about her words that puzzled me, whenever she spoke about how she started training there was an almost fearful look in her eyes one which maybe only I saw but everyone else seemed to buy her story.

"So what are you hoping to do when you leave school?" Lissa asked.

"I've applied to Carlton College and if I get in I'm hoping to study architecture" she smiled at the thought, Sydney was extremely intellectual you could tell from her aura but there were also sparks of purple which signified her as passionate something that always fascinated me about her.

"Really, that's where Adrian goes you guys will see loads of each other when you get in" Jill suddenly excited at the thought of me spending more time with Sydney, maybe because she knew how I felt when I was with her Sydney just turned to me and smiled.

"We just might" our eyes held for a few more seconds but we were interrupted by Rose.

"Sydney, Eddie tells me that you've been helping to train Angeline?" Rose asked.

"Yeah I hate to admit it but Eddie's actually been doing a pretty good job, I just taught her how to sneak up on strigoi so they don't expect it" she looked over at Eddie and winked, their relationship was strange but you could tell they really cared for each other. Sydney always teased him relentlessly which was kind of funny considering Eddie's always so stoic he kind of has a soft spot for her a bit like me.

"Would you mind showing us what you've been teaching Angeline" Mikhail asked curiously.

"Sure" Sydney replied she showed everyone what she had been teaching Angeline and the different techniques and movements she can do and I'm not going to lie they were pretty impressive but I wasn't expecting any less this was Sydney after all. When everyone was settled I excused myself to use the bathroom, when I came out I found Sydney standing in the hallway with a very serious expression unlike her usual smirk.

"Just came to see how you were, I mean it can't be easy you seeing Rose and her Russian warlord all over each other" I laughed at her choice of language she had always been very forward which was one of the many reasons I liked her.

"I was a little more shocked by the fact that you kicked the door down, were you really that desperate to see me?" to this she simply rolled her eyes and smiled, but took a step closer meaning I could feel her warm breath on my skin and I could even smell her perfume, lavender scented it suited her.

"Seriously though, you're not going to rush out and get drunk to forget all about this evening when everyone leaves are you?" she really cared about me, this was a first I liked it though, she seemed to care about everyone well everyone except herself I did worry about her though she always wanted to take care of everyone but never seemed to a make time for herself.

"I'm fine you don't need to worry about me, but… how did you really become a strigoi slayer" a question that had been niggling in the back of my mind ever since I'd met her and every time someone bought it up she would either avoid the question or lie, however this time she just sighed and took a deep breath.

"When I was walking home from school one night I was attacked Miss Terwilliger my teacher saved me, but in that moment I just remember feeling helpless I couldn't save myself I was completely useless I had to wait for someone to come and save me so when Miss Terwilliger told me about the whole vampire world with dhampirs and moroi and how she was a human guardian I asked her to train me. I just couldn't bear the thought of being helpless when something like that happens, having to wait for someone to save _me_ even to this day I still have nightmares about that night" she looked at the floor, I was a little surprised at her confession but I knew how it felt I wasn't a very responsible person and whenever I had encountered strigoi it was always the guardians who would take care of things, so I understood that she felt helpless and knew that no matter how hard you tried some memories just stay with you no matter how much you try to avoid them.

"Listen, you are not helpless you are one of the most bad ass girls I know trust me there are just some memories you can't avoid but I guess you just learn to live with them" I tilted her chin up and put my hand on her waist, as our eyed locked on to each other our heads began to move closer together, our foreheads touched as I brushed my lips against hers…

"Adrian Lissa wants to talk to you about the experiments you're doing with spirit" Sydney and I immediately sprang apart just as Rose walked into the hallway.

"Oh hey um Rose I'll be right there" Rose looked between me and Sydney with a very confused expression.

"Listen, I better be going I have some training to do but I'll uh see you guys later" and with that Sydney walked out and went to say goodbye to the others, what had just happened? Was a question that would be on my mind for the rest of the night.

**A/N: So what did you think, I hope it's good from Adrian's point of view I really enjoyed this chapter and if you guys like it I might write from his point of view in another chapter, and don't worry next chapter you'll see some of spirits effects on Adrian but it will be from Sydney's point of view remember to review and go see the vampire academy movie. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi so here it is chapter 12 the aftermath of the sort of kiss, you'll be pleased to hear that this chapter has quite a bit of Sydrian fluff but of course it still has Sydney's usual humour so read, review and enjoy.**

**Richelle Mead owns vampire academy and bloodlines and Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight (it's briefly mentioned but I thought I should do a quick disclaimer just to be on the safe side).**

I woke up in the morning feeling groggy and exhausted, I looked at my alarm clock 6:30 it read I rolled over and tried to think why I felt more exhausted than usual oh yeah I'd been up late hunting strigoi and before that I had met some royal moroi and Adrian _crap_. All the memories of Adrian and I came rushing back his breath on my skin, his hand on my waist the way his lips had brushed my and the jolt of electricity it had sent rushing through my body. He's a vampire and I know those kind of relationships are generally taboo, although it doesn't seem to bother the keepers but I wasn't one of them so what was I going to do. I was in love with Adrian that much I knew, but how could we be together he's a vampire and I'm a human this is beginning to sound a lot like Twilight and if that isn't depressing I don't know what is. Suddenly I knew what I had to do and it wasn't going to be easy, I just hope no-one gets hurt in the process.

At lunch I saw Jill sitting at a table with Eddie and Angeline, I went up to them and pulled Jill to one side.

"Hey could you pass on a message to Adrian?" her eyes swam with curiosity but her face portrayed worry, of course I knew with the bond that she knew what had happened between me and Adrian.

"Sure what is it?" she said a little warily.

"Could you tell him to meet me at Pies and Stuff; it's this really cute little café not far from here" I winked at her and suddenly all her features lit up; her eyes filled with excitement.

"I'll be sure to pass on the message" she couldn't hide the grin that sprang to her face as soon as she said the words.

"Good, I'll be sure to tell you what happens" I smiled as she returned to her seat and I went to sit with Kristen and Julia.

After school I traipsed over to Adrian's apartment, my heart hammering in my chest I don't think I'd ever been so nervous in my life I hunt strigoi for crying out loud, I'm constantly in life threatening situations but when it comes to talking to an extremely good looking vampire who I am sort of in love with well that's a whole different ball game. I knocked on the door and Sonya opened it to which I was pleased when she told me that Adrian was out, I'm not going to lie I was pretty relieved so I asked them if I could steal Adrian away for a while. They all looked at me slightly suspiciously especially Rose, but agreed considering he wasn't needed because they were only doing paperwork he was mainly needed for the experiments, so I went back to Latte and drove all the way down to Pies and Stuff.

It was 5.30 when Adrian arrived, perfect timing he looked gorgeous as usual he was wearing a green button up shirt which matched his eyes, blue jeans and white sneakers his hair was in its usual messy style he had no right to be so handsome it just made this whole situation harder if he said no. He looked around the café a little confused as to where he was and why he was here and then his eyes landed on me. I looked into those beautiful emerald green orbs and I felt like he could see straight through me and knew all my fears and secrets which was scary but thrilled me at the same time. He walked over his expression unreadable but the look in his eyes told me that he was nervous, that made two of us.

"Sage what am I doing here?" his voice wavered a little but he smirked trying to mask his obvious nervousness, things were still a little awkward.

"Relax Adrian I'm not planning anything sinister, quite the opposite actually" to this remark his body relaxed a little.

"Well if you're not planning on killing me then what is this?" he gestured to the small but cosy café I had bought him to.

"This Adrian Ivashkov is a date" that certainly shut him up I had a habit of doing that to people, although I can't think why.

"A…date?" it was more of a question than a statement.

"Yes listen, we can't ignore this anymore the constant flirting, the way you're always staring at me and…we kissed Adrian… listen I like you which is why I think we need to get to know each other better. Listen I'm not good at this stuff I haven't really dated, not properly anyway, and if you're willing to give this a try then I think this is the best place to start." I held my breath, both anxious and eager to see what he would do I had no idea if I was doing the right thing but I knew we couldn't ignore this connection between us anymore; he pulled out a chair and looked at me.

"After you my lady, and don't worry I'll pay" he winked at me and sat down on the opposite end of the table.

"So where shall we start?" for the next two hours Adrian and I talked about everything and nothing, we never ran out of conversation he was a lot funnier than I gave him credit for and the conversation never got boring.

"So how exactly did you and Brady break up?" Adrian had been prying about my relationship with Brayden for the last half an hour and it was starting to get tiring, not because I was upset or sensitive when it came to Brayden but because Adrian was making a joke at every possible moment he could about Brayden.

"It's Brayden and I told you it just wasn't meant to be, I had a lot on my plate what with exams and strigoi training and just couldn't juggle it all" I answered for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Of course, your strigoi training takes priority over everything else" he gave me his signature smirk, to which I just gave him a look that said "really."

"So now you've critiqued my love life, I think it's only fair that I get here about yours I mean I've heard rumours of how you're the party boy who's been with his fair share of women?" to be honest that was something I really didn't want to think about but I was still curious and I could've sworn I saw Adrian blush a little.

"What is there to tell, most of the time I was drunk when I was with them they were meaningless a bit of fun, but it never lasted" he stared at his cup of coffee, not meeting my eyes I could tell he was a bit embarrassed about it especially considering we were on a date. The last thing I wanted to do was to make him feel dirty and cheap but I had one more question.

"What about Rose? I'm guessing she wasn't meaningless?" he looked up at this; I knew Rose was a sensitive topic but it was one that had been on my mind ever since Dimitri had mentioned her.

"I like Rose a lot and sure I wanted her but that was all it was, our relationship was built on lust I mean I'd never met anyone like her before she was strong, courageous, witty and brave and I guess that's why I fell for her and maybe at the time I thought I was in love but when I look back on it I guess you can question whether I was actually in love or whether I just thought I was. I still liked her when we moved here and I thought I would never meet anyone like her again, that is until I met you." I swear my heart skipped a beat then, I know it sounds cheesy but in that moment the way Adrian was looking at me it seemed like almost everything in the world vanished. It was just Adrian and I in that coffee room staring at each other across a coffee table which right then I wanted to throw him down on and kiss him until I was senseless, but of course I didn't the coffee table was really small and considering how tall Adrian is there probably wouldn't have been enough room.

"Sydney are you alright? Because if you keep staring at me like I'm a sexy cup of coffee I might get second thoughts about this date" I smiled at that he knew me all too well.

"Sorry, just deep in thought and I thought I would never meet someone like you" I stated trying to hide how flustered I was, how long had I been staring at him for.

"Is that a compliment?" he asked.

"I'll let you decide for yourself" I said, with a triumphant grin I looked at the time and my eyes almost bugged out of my head it was 8.00.

"Balls, I completely lost track of time I think the café will be closing up soon we should probably get going and I believe you're paying" I said smirking, to which he scowled at but I could see him trying to hide a grin. After we paid Adrian and I went outside, it was colder than before probably because it was so late I looked up at the sky to see stars starting to appear, it was getting dark and I could see the outline of some tall buildings in the area but there was no traffic and it was so quiet and peaceful at this time at night, I loved it.

"So are we officially dating, if that's what you could even call this considering our situation?" by situation I could only assume he meant the fact that he was a royal vampire and I was a human strigoi slayer.

"I know what you mean I've been thinking about it for a while and come to the conclusion that my life right now is a Twilight sitcom" Adrian threw his head back laughing, I loved the sound of his laughter and his smiles the genuine ones not the comedic smirks.

"Well that's one way to describe it" he said.

"It's the only way" I stated.

"So are we you know dating?" he had a hopeful look in his eye, but I could also feel the nervousness radiating off of him and couldn't help but giggle after all this he was still nervous.

"Yes Adrian Ivashkov I'm afraid we are dating" I told him deadpan, this earned me one of his genuine beautiful smiles.

"Well that's fine by me" he leaned in closer until our foreheads were touching and I could feel his warm breath on my skin, I could smell his usual expensive aftershave which I always thought was a bit much but right now smelt was like a piece heaven. One of his hands moved to the back of my neck and his fingers ran through my hair, his other hand settled on my waist, I could hear the blood pumping in my ears and my heart was beating so fast and loudly I could've sworn he could hear it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought our heads closer together so our nose's touched and suddenly our lips met, I knew then that there was no going back. His lips were soft against mine but at the same time fierce and daring, my whole body was on fire as he moved his hand along my waist until it rested on the small of my back pulling me closer to him. His other hand got tangled in my hair tugging softly which caused me to moan quietly against his lips, I tightened my grip on him and pulled slightly at the ends of his hair to which he then deepened the kiss. Swiping my bottom lip with his tongue and I opened my mouth wider so his tongue could enter, soon our tongues danced together I felt like a million jolts of electricity were running through my body as I pulled him closer until there was no space between us. At this point I forgot about everything school, my friends, Miss Terwilliger, strigoi, home…home shit. I pulled away looking into Adrian's eyes which were filled with lust and fire, it almost made me forget about what I was about to say…almost.

"We should probably get home before my mom calls the police" I say, surprised to find I am out of breath.

"Yeah lets go, I'll call you tomorrow" and with that we left as he drove me home in his mustang, don't even get me started on that stunning car if that kiss hadn't sent me to cloud nine I would've begged him to let me drive, which I would be doing soon just once I returned to reality.

**A/N: So what did you think, I hadn't meant for the kiss to get that intense but oh well it's love and I hope I haven't offended any Twilight fans in the making of this chapter anyway I hope you liked all the Sydrian fluff and I will be sure to update soon with the next chapter that might just feature Sydney's dad so stay tuned and don't forget to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi, so this chapter has fluff, angst and some action it is very action packed so I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review.**

I woke up at 7.00 to what I thought was my alarm, turns out it was my phone ringing I quickly ticked off all the suspects Miss Terwilliger wouldn't call me this early unless of an emergency training session, my dad never called, my sisters and my mom were all asleep and I doubt either Eddie, Jill or Angeline were even up yet. I reluctantly rolled over and picked up my phone but did not expect the caller who was calling me and trust me there aren't many things in this world that I'm surprised by.

"Adrian why the hell are you calling me this early?" I may have sounded grumpy but I'd got home later than usual last night, to which my mom had given me an earful. I'd just told her I'd been out on a date… a date, mine and Adrian's date, suddenly the events of last night came tumbling back and my stomach started doing flip flops.

"Well good morning to you too Sage" came the answer from the other end, he seemed quite taken aback by my grumpiness.

"Sorry, it's just I didn't think you'd be up this early or be calling me for that matter in fact why are you calling me this early?" I tried a gentler approach this time.

"Well I guess you must be a good influence on me Sage, anyway I was calling because I was wondering if you wanted to go out after school or something." I could feel my heart beginning to beat faster it was ridiculous that a boy was having these effects on me; I would've expected an army of strigoi to do that but not a moroi.

"Only if I get to drive your car" I was so glad he couldn't see me right now because I had the most ridiculous grin spread across my face.

"Sage it is scary how obsessed you are with my car" I just rolled my eyes and laughed, he knew me far too well.

"Anyway back to your original purpose for calling yes I would love to go out after school, pick me up at 5.00" this gave me a chance to do all my homework.

"You got it" and with that we both hung up, I rolled out of bed and got ready for school.

"Hi Sydney!" I was greeted at my locker by an excited Jill who had a loopy grin on her face and glistening eyes, I guess she knew what happened between Adrian and me.

"Oh hi Jill you look very happy this morning it couldn't be something to do with Adrian could it?" I smirked and slung my arm around her shoulders, she was just too cute.

"Oh my god Sydney, Adrian's really happy, I mean he was so depressed when he first came here because of the whole Rose situation but now you're here and…he's just really happy," she beamed up at me, I'd known Jill for a while now and had grown fond of her I could see why Adrian thought of her as a little sister. She couldn't hide the grin from her face as she and I walked down the narrow school corridors, the floors were squeaky clean as usual and I saw that they had put different notices up on the walls; it's funny how things change when you don't pay attention to them for a while. I was so caught up in my train of thought that I nearly ran straight into Trey.

"Wow there Sydney, you may want to watch where you're going instead of daydreaming and-"he stopped talking suddenly when he noticed Jill standing next to me with my arm around her.

"Oh hey I don't think we've met I'm Trey, you're Jill right the new girl" she smiled up at him and blushed a little.

"Yeah I just started here a couple of months ago" she said, although Jill was shy ever since I'd met her I'd seen her confidence grow hugely.

"So how'd you like it here?" he winked at her causing her blush to deepen, don't get me wrong I liked Trey but it was annoying when he flirted with girls; especially girls who were princess's in the vampire world.

"Oh its cool everyone here is really nice" she smiled up at him like he was the only person in the world; this was beginning to get really frustrating.

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to I'm right here" he put his hands in his pockets and flashed her his best smirk which kind of reminded me of Adrian; anyway back to the point at hand.

"Hey Jill why don't you go and find Eddie I'm sure he'll be looking for you," I smiled at her and gave her a quick hug, then waited until she was gone and turning to Trey gave him my best death glare.

"What!?" he said, feigning innocence.

"Flirt with her again and you won't have balls for much longer" ok I know that was quite harsh but Jill had become kind of like my little sister, plus there was someone else who liked her and I'm pretty sure she liked him too.

"It was just harmless flirting," he tried and failed to hide the smirk from his face.

"Oh cut the crap Trey you know what I mean" he wasn't getting away with this, I'm not the kind of person to take any prisoners.

"Alright, fine" just at that moment the bell rang signalling that it was time for us to make our way to class. The day went fairly quickly, lessons were the same and lunch was good as I got to catch up with Kristen and Julia, when I got home I did my homework straight away and then Adrian came to pick me up. I said a quick goodbye to mom and Carly, Zoe was out with friends but she was happier lately which I was pleased about; Adrian was true to his promise and let me drive his beautiful mustang.

"So anything interesting happen today?" my eyes were on the road at all times of course, but I could tell he was smirking at me.

"No not really" I said, trying to ignore the butterflies in my tummy.

"Come on Sage it must've been better than my day" I couldn't help but notice the amusement in his voice, I mean I know I was in love with him and all but sometimes he just frustrated the hell out of me.

"Well my friend Trey started flirting with Jill this morning" at this I noticed his posture stiffen partly because I knew he didn't like Trey because I tutored him and spent a lot of time with him, mainly because he didn't like the 'flirting with Jill' bit.

"So what did you do?" he was a little tense, so it was time for me to lighten the mood.

"I told him to stop, otherwise I'd rip his balls off" Adrian immediately relaxed and began to laugh then looked at me with a huge grin.

"Sage, remind me never to piss you off," I laughed at this almost forgetting to stop at a red light. When I did stop I leaned back in my seat and relaxed my hands on the steering wheel a bit, Adrian then took my hand off of the steering wheel knotting our fingers together and kissing the back of my hand. A warm rush of energy went through my whole body as I turned to him, with a huge smile on my face, when the red light changed to a green light I quickly dismantled our hands and kept on driving. The rest of the drive was calm and peaceful as we drove by the beautiful landscape with vast, expanding fields and Adrian told me about his day. As soon as we got to the mall, I got out of the car, quickly scanning the area for any danger it's like a guardian thing. As soon as I decided that it was safe I let Adrian out of the car and we walked around the mall hand in hand, I liked this particular mall mainly because it wasn't cramped or stuffy and had some really nice shops which Adrian and I liked, although he especially liked it when I decided to do some shopping in Victoria Secret.

"I love this shop" he exclaimed whilst I was looking through some of the bras, men are just so typical.

"I'm sure you do," I smiled back at him and found some things that I liked and went to try them on in the dressing rooms.

"So can I come into the dressing room with you?" he had a very mischievous smirk on his face, but I wasn't having any of it.

"That's going to be a gigantic no Adrian" I smirked back at him, as he attempted to pout but failing miserably.

"Fine, but I hope you know that my self-control is at an all-time low knowing that you'll be in there trying on some seriously hot underwear" he continued to pout but my decision was final.

"Adrian you do know that if you dare come in there, I am going to kick your ass" I said giving him my best innocent smile.

"Unfortunately I do, god when did I get so lucky with you?" his voice dripped with sarcasm but I could tell his words were sincere, still smiling I wandered into the dressing room. Once I'd chosen what I wanted Adrian and I made our way to the checkout and paid for my stuff, I turned to look out the window where I saw Zoe with my dad. There aren't enough words to describe my emotions at that point in time anger, sadness, betrayal, confusion the list goes on but I couldn't believe Zoe would do this to me, to Carly oh god if mom knew I couldn't let him influence her like that, I felt tears well up in my eyes as I remembered all the times he'd told me to work harder at school if I wanted my grades to be up to his standard. How he always made me feel worthless and fat when he'd comment on how I'd put on weight or when he'd shout at me when I was younger because I hadn't done well in a test. How he would always criticise mom and shout at her when she did something wrong or when she didn't do something the way he liked it.

"Sage are you alright?" I felt Adrian's hand come around my waist but I was too caught up in my own head to register his words.

"He won't get away with it this time," my legs seemed to be moving independently from my body as I walked out of the shop and towards dad and Zoe.

"Going out with friends were you?" my voice was cold and firm as Zoe and my dad spun round to look at me, their expressions mirrored, shock and horror.

"Sydney I didn't want to tell you, I mean I wanted to but I just knew you'd be mad" I was pleased that Zoe sounded at least a little apologetic but I wasn't in a forgiving mood.

"Sydney I don't mean any harm here I just wanted to see my daughter-"

"Oh cut the crap dad and stop trying to weave your way back into our lives by manipulating Zoe, and all your friends to make you look like the victim because frankly you and mom divorcing was the best decision you ever made, you don't even know what she's going through right now" the words tumbled out of my mouth one after another, all the pent up anger I had towards my dad was coming out after all these years.

"You know what Sydney why don't you cut the crap, you make dad look like some evil monster when he isn't, and how do you even know what mom's going through when you're never at home you're always off somewhere you don't even care about us anymore, frankly Sydney, you're the monster!" and with that she stormed off with dad leaving me standing there stunned as a few passers-by looked at us with obvious distaste, but I didn't even register their looks I just knew that I had to get out of there so I began walking.

"Sage where are you going?" Adrian had just caught up with me I could tell by the worried tone of his voice that he wanted to know what had happened but was too nice to ask up front, but I really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Can we just please get out of here?!" I said through gritted teeth, he nodded and we walked back to his car, he drove us back to his apartment and I got out slamming the door so hard it made the whole car shake, and stood outside his apartment block.

"Sage what happened in there? I know it was something to do with your dad but whatever it is I understand I think I know better than anyone about crappy dads" Adrian did know, on the drive home I'd calmed down a bit I guess I should probably tell him.

"Adrian I-"but before I could finish my sentence a monster of a completely different kind sprang out of the shadows and launched itself at us. I quickly threw myself in front of Adrian keeping him safe; I spun around and landed a kick to the side of the strigoi, grabbing it by the wrist and around his waist and hauling him head first onto the ground. I balled my hand into a fist and punched him straight up the chin sending his bottom set of teeth straight into the roof of his mouth as I slammed his head against the floor I grabbed the stake from my bag, but not quick enough. The strigoi struggled out of my grip and flipped me over, pushing me face first onto the sharp concrete a sudden searing pain went straight through my stomach but I couldn't let him win. With the stake still in my hand I threw my head back so my head connected with the strigoi's I heard a loud crunch, I was pretty sure I'd just broken his nose because he yelled out in pain, but I wasn't done. I hurriedly turned around, grabbing the top of his arm and thrusting him onto the concrete; I plunged my stake into his heart. I watched as his eyes went wide and his body stilled. I staggered backwards feeling strong arms catch me and turned around looking into a pair of stunning green eyes.

"Sage you're bleeding!" his voice was panicked as his eyes darted across my stomach; I looked down to see my t-shirt drenched in blood. I looked back to where I had felt the unmistakable pain and saw the pavement covered in blood and lying there was a rock with a sharp point at the end. My vision began to blur and my mind went hazy, my legs and arms felt too heavy for my body to support.

"Sage no…Sydney!" was the last thing I heard before I was engulfed in blackness.

**Ooooh cliff hanger wow loved writing this chapter, mainly because there is so much that happens humour, love, happiness, sadness, shock and action whirlwind of emotions anyway I will be sure to post the next chapter soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi so last chapter was left on a huge cliff hanger but don't worry here is the next one which has a bit of a surprise at the end, anyway tell me what you think hope you enjoy.**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and Bloodlines**

I woke up in a daze my vision was still a little blurry so it was a struggle to make sense of the room I was in. I gazed around the room and saw white walls; I looked up at the ceiling to see a startlingly bright light which hurt my eyes, instantly making me look away. I looked to my side and saw some kind of tube poking into my arm; the tube was attached to a drip, where the hell am I. Ok Sydney think, I tried to remember what happened but it was all a bit of a blur, although my vision was starting to become clearer my mind had not gone back to full thinking capacity. I tried to sit up a little, bad idea as a sudden pain shot through my stomach and-

"Sydney you're awake! Are you alright? Do you need me to get the nurse? Or Adrian?" I instantly recognised the cute voice and funny rambling as Jill, what was she doing here?

"Jill I'm fine but 2 questions: firstly what are you doing here? And secondly what the hell happened to get me…here?" being a strigoi slayer I pretty much lived my life on a need-to-know basis, so not knowing what was going on…well let's just say I was starting to panic and trust me that is not a pretty sight.

"Sydney, you and Adrian got attacked by a strigoi outside his apartment, you threw yourself in front of him so he would be safe and I mean you killed the strigoi but got hurt in the process" she gestured to my stomach where I had felt the searing pain when I had tried to sit up.

"Adrian, called an ambulance and then called Eddie who alerted everyone else, and you were losing a lot of blood so Adrian managed to heal you a little before the ambulance got there." She finished, her voice was gentle and soothing but also alerted me to the fact that Adrian had used magic to save me. Although vampire magic freaks me out a little that isn't what I was bothered about, I'd heard stories of how spirit users continually used their magic to heal, walk dreams etc and how it slowly drove them mad. Jill had told me how Adrian occasionally went off on tangents, I hadn't ever heard one but apparently he didn't sound himself and that wasn't something that I felt I could handle seeing…

"Sydney are you alright?!" I could tell by the volume of her voice that it wasn't the first time she had asked me this.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied "so who else is here?" I really hoped that everyone hadn't come out to see me; I mean I liked them but I really wasn't in the mood for a parade of people, or vampires for that matter right now.

"Everyone came, as soon as Adrian called Eddie we all rushed to the hospital we wanted to see if you were alright" and my hopes are shattered, although it makes me feel good to know that they would all take the trouble to come out here and see me.

"It was really nice of them to come" I told her, feeling suddenly guilty for not wanting them all here.

"Yeah Eddie called your family and told them-"

"What!" I sat up in my bed making it squeak, but regretting it immediately as pain soared through my stomach I groaned, to which Jill instantly ran over to my bed and began fussing over me.

"Jill I'm fine honestly," I tried to stop my voice from cracking as the intense pain soared throughout my body; I suddenly began feeling weak and slowly lay down in my bed.

"Sydney I think I should get the nurse you look a little pale" her voice was edgy and her face plagued with worry.

"Jill honestly I'm fine… why are my family here and what did dhampir boy tell them?" I said trying to sound as cheerful as possible so as to calm her down, the pain was starting to subside now.

"He told them you got hit by a car don't worry they don't know anything, listen I'm going to get the nurse just to be on the safe side" I didn't have the energy to stop her, I stared at the plain white ceiling and listened to her sneakers squeaking across the shiny, clean floor the sound got fainter as she kept walking away. I closed my eyes for a moment and just listened to my own breathing the silence was weirdly calming, apart from the constant beeping of machines in which I was attached to it was nice not to have to worry if a strigoi was about to burst through the door any second or if I had any tests for school…school oh balls. My eyes flew open I hadn't realised, hang on how long had I been asleep for? Had I missed any tests? What if I'd had a letter from Carlton? My thoughts were interrupted by the door being swung open and a pretty nurse with caramel coloured skin, soft brown eyes and light brown hair in a bun walked over to me. She wore a typical nurse's uniform which consisted mainly of blue scrubs, but she had a kind smile and was… married judging by the ring on her left hand; I decided that she could be trusted.

"Miss Sage how are you feeling, Miss Mastrano said that you were in a bit of pain" she stood at the edge of my bed and smiled down at me, and I began to relax.

"I'm fine I just sat up a little too quickly, how long have I been asleep?" hoping the answer wasn't what I thought it would be.

"Miss Sage you've been asleep for a couple of days, but don't worry everything is fine and you seem to be healing nicely-"she was cut off by the door being flung open to which I saw Adrian standing in the doorway, he looked a little paler than usual with bags under his eyes and his blue shirt was a little creased but he still managed to look as handsome as ever. I hadn't seen my reflection but I expect that I looked like I had been dragged backwards through a hedge, he smiled at me and I saw his shoulders sag in relief the nurse sensed that we probably wanted to be left alone looked at me and said.

"I'll give you two a minute, I'm just going to tell your family that you're alright, they've all been so worried about you" I watched her slowly walk out the door and down the corridor. As soon as she was out of sight Adrian ran over to me, cupping my face and kissing me gently on the mouth, now this was something that I never tired of. The last of the pain was immediately replaced by a warm energy that ran through my body all the way down to my toes and it seemed like all too soon he pulled away.

"Are you alright? Jill ran outside and told everyone you were in pain, do you need me to get you anything? Do you need a doctor?-"

"Adrian I'm fine honestly now stop rambling and kiss me," that shut him up which is kind of what I was trying to do, I really hate people fussing over me.

"Yes ma'am" he bent down so our lips could meet and once again I was taken into a peaceful bliss of pure pleasure as our lips moved in sync with each other, my arms came around his neck as his hands cupped my face I pulled him closer. I could tell that he was being gentle still considering the current state I was in, but I didn't mind as soon as I was out of hospital I could kiss him all I want. A sudden cough from the other end of the room pulled me out of my thoughts as Adrian and I lifted our heads to see the whole gang standing in the doorway.

"I take it you're feeling better," I looked over to see a smirking Christian; his eyes were full of amusement.

"Watch it Ozera as soon as I'm discharged you're going to regret ever saying that" I gave him my most threatening look, which made even Eddie tremble.

"You always did like feisty girls didn't you Ivashkov," I looked over to see Lissa smiling at us and beside her stood Rose and unreadable expression on her face, but who looked as beautiful as ever, and in my current state compared to her I must've looked like a drowned rat.

"So I guess you all know then?" it wasn't really a question and to be honest I hadn't planned on telling them yet, but I guess we would've had to eventually.

"Yeah, after the attack Adrian told me what had happened and he was really upset and I mean we were all worried but he was pretty hysteric, so I asked Jill what was going on between you guys and she confessed. Sydney we're really not mad or anything and I mean it's not something you see every day but we're your friends and to be honest it's kind of cool" Eddie finished telling the story, I looked at him trying to keep my face blank.

"Dhampir boy," I said in a low, cold voice.

"Y-yeah" he stuttered a little, they all seemed to tense afraid at how I would react with them all knowing about my love life.

"Well get over here and give me a hug I've been asleep for two days and the only action I've gotten so far is from Adrian" they all relaxed at this and started laughing. After hugs were exchanged (I even got one from Rose, I know crazy or what) we all agreed that mine and Adrian's relationship would stay between the group for now and then my family walked in. The others left to give me a minute with my mom as I hugged her and Carly and then Zoe walked into the room.

"Sydney I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said you're not a monster I felt so guilty afterwards, and when I heard you got hit by a car I thought you were dead I didn't know what to do, but dad left he said it was better for him to stay out the way for now and…oh Sydney I am just so sorry I don't know what else to say" she flung her arms around me pulling me into a tight hug, and I hugged her back. After everything was forgiven and forgotten I was told that I'd be discharged as soon as possible, Zoe and Carly went off to get lunch but mom stayed for a while longer brushing the hair out of my face and running her fingers across the palm of my hand like she used to when I was a little girl.

"So I met that boyfriend of yours, Adrian is it?" she asked making me blush a thousand shades of red.

"Yeah that's him" I told her.

"He seems nice, well he was really worried about you, seems to care for you a lot which I'm glad about unlike… never mind" she shook her head, I knew who she was referring to I hated what he'd done and how miserable he'd made this family.

"Mom don't be like that, listen as soon as I'm discharged I'll be straight home and I'll help you more often and-"

"Sydney, you remind me so much of your grandmother she wanted to take care of everyone make sure everyone was happy, but never thought about herself. Sydney you don't need to take care of me I'm stronger than I look, people deal with their problems in different ways but we just keep going because that is the trick but try not to think too much because that is what is every person's downfall we all think too much we're all the same but everyone thinks that they're alone, or the only one going through something when everyone is you just keep going." When the hell did my mom get so wise, I blame the menopause.

"Since when did you become so smart mom?" I asked, but she just leant down and kissed my forehead.

"Since I realised that my beautiful girls are becoming even more beautiful women," I knew that no-one could hear us but still it was embarrassing when your mother talks about you becoming a woman in public. An awkward cough at the door jerked me out of my thoughts and I looked over to see Adrian standing in the doorway, to which my face went red all over again.

"Is it alright if I come in?" he asked, trying to hide a smirk.

"Sure I'll just give you two some time alone" my mom smiled at Adrian and walked out of the room and down the hospital corridor.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" please say none of it.

"Oh not much" thank god, "I just can't believe it Sydney Sage is finally becoming a woman" I covered my face with my hands too embarrassed to even look up.

"Relax Sage I think it's sweet, kind of reminds me of my mom" at the mention of his mom Adrian got a kind of far away look in his eye, I knew his mom was a sensitive topic and I right now I could tell that it wasn't something that he wanted to go into detail about.

"I am so glad the school holidays are soon, I've missed two whole days of school I've got so much work to catch up on" I said, veering the subject away from Adrian's mom.

"Still the same old Sage, actually speaking of school holidays I have a question to ask" instantly a million questions ran through my mind, does he expect me to stay with him? Is he leaving? Does he want me to take care of Jill?

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well the holidays are like three weeks right, and Lissa asked me earlier if you wanted to come to court to help train novices, you'll only be staying there for a week and you might be able to help teach them some moves and what it's like in the real world. Lissa's talked to your family about it, and when I say that I mean she's said that we would be going on a holiday and would like you to come with us but it's up to you so what do you say?"

**A/N: Small cliff hanger there but I hope you liked the chapter, and that inspirational speech form Sydney's mom which was kind of inspired by a singer called Nerina Pallot (who is awesome by the way you should hear some of her songs they are really good) also I know this probably the third time I've said this but go see the vampire academy movie it'll be in England soon (can't wait!) and I think there is also a petition you can sign if you want to get Frostbite I can't remember what it's called but if you type into Google frostbite petition you should probably find it. Also it's my birthday in just over a week (sooooo excited) and I'll be paying a trip to Waterstones (which is an amazing book shop in England) anyway I plan on doing a huge book shop so if you know any books that are amazing then post them in your review and I'll see if I can find them, also if you have any questions you can also post them in your review I am more than happy to answer. Wow really long authors note, anyway I hope to see you soon with the next instalment.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi so here is chapter 14 also I have a quick announcement one of my favourite book series is called the Gallagher girls but if you haven't read it here is a quick summary it's about a girl called Cammie Morgan who goes to a school for a spies it's basically about her and her friends and she even gets a couple of boyfriends. Anyway if you haven't read it I highly recommend you do but anyway I am writing a fanfiction on the Gallagher girls book series it's called 'New Start' it only has two chapters but I would love it if you guys checked it out it would really mean a lot to me so thank you and on with chapter.**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and Bloodlines**

So after agreeing to go to court with Lissa everyone was extremely excited but we wouldn't be leaving for a couple of days, so I still had time to catch up on some school work and inform Miss Terwilliger and all my friends that I'd be going on holiday for a while.

"Sydney," I looked up to see the kind nurse peering at me with a clipboard in her hands.

"Yeah," she seemed very excited and enthusiastic for some reason.

"Well we've looked at all your results and it looks like you're recovering very nicely, so we can discharge you by the end of the day," finally I can get out of here, and don't get me wrong I've loved having all my friends and family here but it was a little cramped and smelt funny plus Adrian and I had a significant amount of 'catching up' to do.

"Thanks, when can I leave?" please say soon.

"In a couple of hours," balls. "We just have to give you one last quick check and then you should be good to go," well at least I don't have to spend more than a few hours here. After I have a few more checks, the doctors give the all clear and I am free to go much to me and my friends delight. I can't wait to get out of this hospital plus the fact Adrian is taking me back to his apartment to give us time to 'catch up' but first I need to drop my stuff off at home. When I say stuff I mean the mountains of presents and flowers I got from my friends and family, needless to say word of my injury spread pretty fast and with the amount of stuff I got you would think I've been in a coma for about 6 months. Also I still was recovering a little, therefore it was still a little struggle for me to walk properly but the doctors said that that would improve in no time, but that still didn't stop everyone fussing over me.

"Sage are you sure you don't want me to carry you to the car, I have two perfectly capable hands," he winked at me, to which I just raised my eyebrows, seriously why does he make everything sound so suggestive?

"Really Adrian?" those were the only words I could muster, he literally drove me mad sometimes.

"Seriously though Sage are you alright?" I could tell he was serious now and wasn't treating this like some kind of joke.

"I'm fine Adrian," I leaned in very close to his ear "but maybe when we get back to your apartment you could show me what your hands can do," he shivered and smiled a goofy smile at me I loved being able to have this effect on him.

"Sydney can I just that I am getting better at blocking out Adrian's thoughts, but when you say something like that to him it is extremely hard to block out the images that are going through his mind right now," Jill looked a little red, oops I keep forgetting those two are bonded, but I hope her blocking of Adrian's thoughts has gotten better because she is going to need it later.

"Sydney I know that you're injured and all but could you please hurry up I want to get home before Christmas" Zoe called from across the hospital parking lot. I was stood by Adrian's stunning car with Eddie, Jill, Angeline and Adrian who was going to drive them back to Amberwood and then pick me up so that I could go back to his apartment and we could 'catch up'.

"I'm coming just give me a second," I called back and walked over to give Jill, Eddie and Angeline a hug then said a quick goodbye to Adrian knowing I'd see him soon, but I wouldn't be seeing the others for a couple of days. This was because I would be staying at home recovering and then we would be heading to court so I wouldn't be seeing them until we get to the airport in a couple of days.

After I said all my goodbyes I got in the car with my family and we headed home, the drive back was quiet; I just stared out of the window admiring the view which I always used to do as a child. About halfway through the ride I felt Zoe's hand grab onto mine and squeeze it, I felt my eyes well up with tears and looked over to see her blinking furiously clearly trying to hold back tears too this could be the beginning of a new relationship with us. We hadn't been getting on for a while and this seems to have brought us closer together, although it's sad that me almost dying was the thing that had to mend our relationship.

As soon as I got home I rushed upstairs (well rushed as much as someone who had been stabbed in the stomach could), and got changed into something slightly more attractive than a blue t-shirt and black jeans. I changed into a tight red top that showed a hint of cleavage and skinny blue jeans, with black pumps and but on a little make-up. I checked myself over in the mirror once more when I heard a car pull up outside, and the door being opened to which Carly called up to me.

"Sydney your _boyfriend's _here" I detected a note of teasing in her voice, she had been teasing me non-stop ever since I had told her about my relationship with Adrian. I walked out of my room, taking a deep breath, walking down the stairs and seeing Adrian looking like his usual attractive self in the doorway. His eyes made their way up and down my body, lingering on my chest for a few seconds clearly the top had done its job.

"Adrian can you please stop gawping at my sister it's a little unnerving," Carly spoke up breaking whatever trance Adrian and I were in.

"Carly!" i exclaimed, embarrassing much.

"Relax I'll have her home by ten" Adrian smirked again, I got into his car and we had a long quiet drive to his apartment, but I could tell Adrian kept looking at me and when I say me he wasn't always looking at my face this top was working a little too well. When we got to his apartment I almost ran up the stairs,

"Someone's eager" he really was the most infuriating boyfriend a girl could ever have.

"Says the guy who's been staring at my chest for the entire ride here," now it was my turn to smirk, and so help me he blushed a little ok he was infuriating but unbelievably cute.

He opened the door and I quickly pulled both of us in slamming it behind me and turning around so I had my back to the door and he was facing me, I put on my best innocent expression and bit my bottom lip. To which he grabbed me and pulled me close to him so our lips crashed together, his lips were warm and soft against mine but passionate and fierce at the same time. I never got bored of kissing Adrian it always seemed to light fires all over my body, whereas with Brayden it seemed like something that was compulsory for couples to do and I was glad when it was over.

It wasn't at all like that with Adrian it was magical and gave me a sense of power, one that I never felt when I was fighting strigoi, with a new found fever I deepened the kiss pulling us closer together. I felt his grip tighten on my waist and one of his hands moved upwards and got tangled in my hair pulling it slightly eliciting a moan from me. He suddenly swiped my bottom lip with his tongue, but I refused to give him entrance before he did this a couple more times to which I then caved in and opened my mouth wider so that his tongue could fit in. As soon as I did he groaned into my mouth and our tongues danced together, I really could do this all day. His hands made their way down my body and gently played with the bottom of my shirt before slipping underneath and splaying his hands on my stomach- a sudden vibration in my pocket made us jump apart.

"Wow Sage I didn't know you were _that _excited," I scowled at him, how could he be so beautiful and passionate one minute and then so annoying and cocky the next.

"Very funny Adrian, but it's my phone I-" I was about to say that I needed to get it but was cut off by Adrian's lips on my neck and my breath suddenly became short, he kissed up and down my neck for a few seconds and then I felt his warm breath on my ear.

"Leave it," his breath made me shiver, but I wasn't about to give in.

"No I have to get it, it could be an emergency," he pouted but I stood firm and eventually he groaned and resigned to the couch while I answered the phone.

"Hi who is it?" I asked, out of the corner of my eye I saw that Adrian was still pouting.

"Hey Syd its Trey" came the answer from the other end of the line.

"Oh hey Trey how are you?" I saw Adrian scowling.

"I'm good I was just calling to see if you were out of hospital?" Trey may put on this bravado of the school jock, flirt with girls all the time and act like he doesn't care, but in truth he cares a lot about his friends.

"I'm fine and healing nicely" I took a deep calming breath and said: "what have I missed at school and please don't say a lot," from the other end of the line I heard Trey burst out laughing.

"Oh Sydney you really are impossible sometimes you know that" I am going to take that as a compliment.

"I do indeed," I replied.

"Well glad to know that you're alive and safe and you didn't miss anything important I hope I didn't interrupt anything?" I wasn't about to tell Trey that I was with my boyfriend, otherwise I wouldn't hear the end of it at school.

"Actually I was just in the middle of doing some work," I don't tell lies I merely bend the truth.

"Ok see you soon and I hope you feel better" Trey did have his kind moments.

"Yeah see you soon bye." I looked over to see Adrian sat on the couch scowling, which did not suite him.

"What's up?" I asked, but I could guess what was bothering him.

"I don't want to be 'the jealous boyfriend' but um it's just…you and Trey seem pretty close" he said sheepishly.

"Adrian relax Trey and I are just friends we've known each other forever, and I'm with you, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else ever," he smiled at this and I knew that I had eased his worry, but just to make sure I walked over to him and straddled his hips.

"So where were we?"

**A/N: So what did you think tell me in your reviews, I love reading them; also next chapter is in Adrian's pov.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi so here is the next chapter and as promised it's in Adrian's point of view and I just want to say that right now I'm on holiday from school for two weeks (yay) so I will hopefully be able to update more regularly and maybe even finish this story. I plan to do around 20 chapters for this story and it will get very interesting/scary in a couple of chapters the next two chapters are mainly fluff and Sydney training dhampirs but it gets interesting after that can anyone guess what's going to happen? Stay tuned to find out oh and don't forget to review.**

**Richelle Mead owns bloodlines and vampire academy**

I woke up to the sun streaming in through my window, and rolled over, moroi shied away from sun mainly due to the fact that it was uncomfortable to us, although not as uncomfortable as it is to strigoi. I looked over at my alarm clock which read 7:25 I knew I had to be up soon, I was meeting Sage at her house and taking her to the airport…Sydney Sage. I smiled wanly at the thought of her, she was my super bad ass, strigoi slaying and insanely hot girlfriend, the memory of yesterday came to me all too clearly of mine and Sydney's steamy make-out session. She had so much passion and fire, most people saw the sarcastic, tough side to her but I knew the truth I could always see it in her aura, how the small sparks of purple turned dark, engulfing the yellow when her more passionate side came out.

I looked over at my clock which now read 7:30, time to get up, that is if I didn't want to be late to the airport. I got up and had a shower, applying my usual amount of hair gel, got dressed and grabbed some breakfast; I had already packed last night which Sydney helped me out with, ever the practical girl. Once I had packed I locked up my apartment and set off to pick Sydney up, I smiled just thinking about her and felt my stomach flip as I got closer to her house…wow not even Rose made my stomach flip. Sydney looked _hot_ as usual, she said a quick goodbye to her mom and sisters, they all seemed a lot closer since her accident last week. The thought of her lying on the ground covered in blood, not moving, made me shiver I mean I suppose she did what she had to and at first I guess I found her being a slayer pretty cool, but after that incident it scares me to think what could happen. I helped Sydney load her case into her car and waved goodbye to her mom and sisters, and got into the car and drove to the airport.

"You alright Sage?" she looked at me and rolled her eyes, she knew what I meant and hated everyone fussing over her, but I just couldn't shake the image of her lying injured, and bloody on the pavement.

"Adrian I'm fine, would you stop worrying already," she sounded exasperated, but I was glad she seemed back to her normal self.

"Just checking Sage" I smirked at her, she smiled and turned to me a mysterious glint in her eyes.

"Adrian what's the deal with my aura?" that certainly threw me, I mean it's not like I hadn't studied her aura because I had, many times it's just I'd never told her and she'd asked me once but we weren't together then and I'd been vague in my description.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not knowing where the question had come from.

"Well I remember you telling me about it, and you said there were sparks of purple, but you never told me what that meant" she had a really good memory, but this was Sydney so I wasn't exactly surprised.

"Well you're yellow which means intellectual and analytical, but the purple makes you interesting" I paused taking a breath "it means passion."

"Huh was not expecting that" she smiled, a slightly surprised smile, but it was true she was Sydney and only I got to really see the passion in her and the purple in her aura when we had a heavy make out session, or when she looked deeply into my eyes and the gold and brown collided just like the yellow and purple in her aura.

"Yeah well, I do get to see it in your most passionate moments," I said wiggling my eyebrows at her which then caused her to blush.

"Really Adrian, why is everything rude with you?" she asked.

"Really Sage you should know me by now" she nodded, she knew me all too well.

We arrived at the airport in good time, I got out the car and helped Sydney with her suitcase and we walked hand in hand into the airport which was big and had plain white walls, with women at security check looking extremely bored. We walked a little further and spotted the gang having their passports checked, Eddie looked his usual guardian self-scanning the area, Angeline stood there looking extremely bored as many of them did and Rose stood there keeping an eye on Lissa and looking her usual confident self. There was once a point when I used to be enraptured by her beauty and attracted to her confidence, but now she was more of a friend and not someone who I was constantly chasing after because I'd found someone else who believed in me and didn't judge me from my past and was generally super bad ass and extremely hot.

"Hey guys are we ready to board the plane?" correct me if I'm wrong but I could've sworn I heard some nervousness in Sydney's voice.

"Yeah we're just getting our passports checked, and a few snacks for the journey and then we'll set off" Rose told us and we both smiled.

When we had gotten through security and had our passports checked we boarded the plane, I sat next to Sydney, Eddie sat next to Jill, Angeline sat behind them, and Rose sat next to Dimitri, Sonya with Mikhail and Lissa with Christian. I looked over at Sydney and noticed her squirming in her seat, taking deep breaths and rubbing her palms together.

"Sage are you alright?" I asked, just as she took a deep breath and looked at me, I couldn't help but notice the fear in her eyes.

"I'm scared of flying alright!" she snapped, to which I was slightly taken aback.

"Hang on Sydney Sage is actually scared of something I think this deserves a moment of silence" I said sarcastically, but regretted the words as soon as I'd said them when I saw the look of hurt in her eyes.

"Adrian don't make fun of me, I'm serious" I heard her voice crack a little.

"Sage I'm sorry, it's just…I've never seen you scared before I always thought you were fearless" I smiled and grabbed her hand, kissing the top of it and she sighed to which I knew that my apology had been accepted.

"Please fasten your seatbelts as the plane is about to take off" said a pretty airhostess, and we all complied, however out of the corner of my eye I saw Sydney tense. As the plane began to roll forward she buried her head in my shoulder, and I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb. Soon the plane was going along the runway at full speed and Sydney squeezed my hand tighter, but as soon as the plane took off she seemed to relax a little and fell asleep.

As soon as the plane landed Sydney jolted awake, she seemed a little out of breath and her face looked a little paler than usual which worried me a little.

"You alright Sage?" I asked, she turned to look at me and studied my face for a few moments and then her posture relaxed a little.

"Yeah fine" her tone was dismissive and I could tell that something wasn't right, but now wasn't the time to ask.

After we got off the plane and collected our luggage, we walked outside the airport to where there were a few cars with very astute looking drivers who wore all black suits and guardian's perched in the backseats, Lissa must have arranged for them to come and meet us. The driver's helped us with our luggage they gave a few funny looks towards Sydney, but she didn't bat an eyelid, Sydney didn't care as much about what others thought of her.

The drive to court was long and quiet; none of us had really had that much sleep on the plane. The guardians among us had to keep watch at all times and the plane ride was a little bumpy. Sydney was one of the only ones that got some sleep, but I could tell by her abrupt awakening and her general manner that it hadn't been a particularly good sleep. Once we arrived at court, we were greeted by a few royals and told which rooms we would be staying in, I found that my room was only a few doors down from Sydney's which was a nice surprise.

I made my way up the long winding staircase towards my room, court hadn't changed much since I'd last been here, which was when I'd been infatuated with Rose oh how times change. Now I'm with a bad ass vampire slayer who isn't in love with some Russian warlord, which is a good thing. My room was quite small, it had a white king sized bed and in front of the bed was a television, on the other side of the room was a wardrobe and a bathroom that was also relatively small. I had a quick shower and got changed so I decided to pay Sydney a quick visit, she had told me what her room number was so I walked a few doors down and lightly knocked on her door, to which she opened a few seconds later.

"Evening Sage you look as lovely as ever," she rolled her eyes and I could see she had changed her clothes as well.

"What do you want Adrian?" she asked, so i just smirked, it was so cute and kind of hot seeing her all annoyed.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a walk" I winked at her, since not many people knew we were dating, so I knew the perfect place where we could walk together discreetly without causing any suspicion.

"Know anywhere good?" she smiled at me, and I led her out of her room and to a discreet place with trees, which would be a good cover for us. The sun was bright today which was a little uncomfortable but I didn't mind as long as I got to spend some time with Sydney considering we wouldn't get to spend much time together here with all the royals watching us.

"I love it the way the sun shines through the trees," Sydney smiled looking up at the clear, blue sky; the sun shone on her hair making it go from blond to golden.

"Yeah it's nice isn't it" I admired her beauty for a few moments before contemplating, if I should ask her what happened on the plane.

"What are you thinking?" she asked and I took her hand lacing our fingers together.

"What happened to you on the plane, when you woke up… you looked a little scared?" her smile disappeared and she looked at the ground for a few seconds before answering.

"I still sometimes have bad dreams, when I was attacked by strigoi, I remember Miss Terwilliger saving me… I don't know I guess it's just hard to forget something like that" she was still looking at the floor and I knew what she meant by it being hard to forget things no matter how hard you try. I stopped walking and pulled her into a hug stroking her hair, and kissed the top of her head, I really hated seeing her like this but at the same time I should feel honoured Sydney wasn't the kind of person who opens up to just anyone.

"It's ok to be scared sometimes Sage, if you want I could pull you into a spirit dream? It'll help with the nightmares" she pulled away from me a little and looked into my eyes.

"No Adrian, I'll be ok besides I don't want you using so much spirit, it's a waste" she told me, she worried far too much.

"Sage it's not a waste, especially when it comes to you," she smiled and looked down, while blushing a little.

"Adrian it's fine honestly," she said, and moved her head closer to mine pecking me lightly on the lips, a vibration from her pocket suddenly made us jump apart. She put her hand into the pocket of her trousers and picked up her phone answering the call.

"Who is it…oh hi dad."

**A/N: Hi so what did you think, mostly Sydrian in this chapter but tell me if you liked it in your reviews and I'll update as soon as I can.**


End file.
